Hold On to Sixteen
by FluentInMovieQuotes
Summary: 16 year old Emily had her whole life ahead of her, that of course was all turned turned upside down after she said something that led to one big mistake. How will her parents (Beca and Chloe) help her during her unplanned teen pregnancy? - Emji, Bechloe and Jaubrey.
1. Positive

**Hello my wonderful nerds. Here we are with yet another story! I know I'm probably psycho for running 3 stories at once but I'm just going to alternate between them. Next up is the next chapter of 'Dreams Can Come True' then 'Age is Just a Number' and then back to this.**

 **I've been intrigued by this whole aca child business so I thought I'd give it a go. Plus, bechloe as a typical married couple? Yes please!**

 **I hope you enjoy the set up for this story guys because I'm interested in writing a teen pregnancy fic since I haven't done it before.**

* * *

 **Hold On to Sixteen - Chapter 1: Positive**

*Flashback*

"Emily I don't have a condom." His breath was heavy as his hands stilled on the zipper of his jeans.

The girl's chest was heaving as she looked up into his eyes, taking a moment to think. "Just pull out, it'll be fine." She rushed out before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for a searing kiss...

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Oh how she regretted those words now. A month later, here Emily was, sitting cross legged on her bed wondering what the fuck she was thinking that night. She ran her fingers through her long brunette locks as she stared at her Taylor Swift calendar hanging on her wall. She had been due her period for the last couple of days and since it hadn't come yet she was starting to freak out a little. Emily wasn't ready for her life to be completely ruined, she was only going to be 17 in a couple of months. She had a great life, she had two Moms who loved her dearly, a wonderful boyfriend, she was now a junior in high school with straight A's and perfect attendance. Nothing was wrong in her life but here she was now staring at a stupid date on her calender whilst holding a stupid box of tampons that hadn't even been opened. The only person to blame for all this was herself, she couldn't blame Benji because it was her that convinced him just to pull out (which he did of course but you and me both know that Emily knows that it isn't a valid method of contraception.)

The 16 year old almost jumped out of her skin as her bedroom door opened making her drop the box of tampons on the floor. Chloe walked in holding a washing basket, smiling to her daughter.

"You okay?" Chloe asked with a laugh, her eyes darting from her daughter to the tampons on the floor.

"Yeah they kinda just...fell." Chloe was the one who gave birth to Emily, after a series of examinations and tests, Chloe was the one that the artificial insemination was most likely to work on compared to her wife, Beca. As for Emily's sperm donor, Beca and Chloe's very good friend Jesse had helped them out. Although Emily didn't refer to Jesse as her dad, they did have that father-daughter relationship with each other where she was able to talk to him whenever she needed to.

"What're you up to?" The redhead asked as she took the clothes out of Emily's hamper and dropped them into the basket at her feet.

"Nothing much." Emily lied. I mean she was doing something, her mind was going ten to a dozen. "Hey Mom."

"Uh huh?"

"Can I tell you something as long as you swear you won't say a word to Mom?" Emily asked as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap, warily looking up at her mother.

Chloe turned around and lifted her wrist to look at her watch. "Well she'll be home any minute so you better make it quick." She walked over to the bed and sat down, placing her hand on her daughter's thigh. "What's wrong?"

"Well I just want you to know that um...Please don't freak out but I've uh...Had sex with um Benji." Emily averted her eyes from her Mom's and blushed at what she had just told her.

Chloe just blinked for a few seconds.

"I just feel like I needed to tell you because I hate hiding things from you guys. Mom please don't be mad." Emily practically begged, placing her hands over the older woman's that was resting on her thigh.

"No, I'm not mad...just surprised - Was it here?" Chloe asked, tapping the bed covers with her finger. Emily nodded slowly and Chloe stood up. "When?" She asked with a furrowed brow and concerned look in her eyes.

"Mom, sit down it was like a month ago when you and Mom went out for dinner on your anniversary." Emily rolled her eyes at her mother being over dramatic.

"Oh you mean the night your Mom and I specifically told you that Benji wasn't allowed over?" Chloe challenged once she sat back down, folding her arms across her chest with a risen eyebrow.

"We didn't know it was gonna end up that way." Emily held her hands up in defence.

"Emily he's an 18 year old boy, what else is going through his mind?" Benji had only recently turned 18, he was in his senior year at high school whilst Emily was a junior. The couple had been dating for almost 2 years now. "I hope you used a condom." Chloe warned and Emily panicked. This was it.

"We did." She lied. She chickened out at the last minute. She wanted to tell her Mom about the situation that she's in because she needed help but she was too scared.

"Well that's good. In a way I'm glad you told me." Chloe smiled slightly as she stood up which put Emily at ease.

"Please please please don't tell Mom." Emily shot up from the bed and threw her arms around her mother's neck from behind. The teenager was highly amused that she was taller than both her parents, the fact that she took the height off of Jesse was a perk.

"I can't keep any promises Emily, she's my wife." Chloe laughed as she pulled her daughter's arms away from her neck and turned around.

"I know but she's scary when she's mad." Emily gave her Mom her pouty lip and puppy dog eyes.

"Honey, you know she just likes to think she's scary. She's 5ft 2, there's absolutely nothing scary about that." Chloe giggled at the thought of her wife, holding Emily's face in her hands. "Trust me, if I say anything to her, I won't let her say anything to you."

"You promise?" Emily held her pinky out to her mother, her pout still in place.

"Promise." Chloe linked her pinky with her daughter's and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm gonna call your Mom." The older woman turned around and picked her basket full of clothes back up.

"To tell her?!" Emily asked incredulously.

"No, to ask where she is. Chill out Em." Chloe rolled her eyes with a giggle as she closed Emily's bedroom door behind her. She had to admit, she wasn't exactly the proudest mother at the fact her daughter had been having sex at 16 but she was glad she used protection.

Chloe coughed as she brought her phone out of her pocket and called her wife, balancing the device between her ear and shoulder whilst she carried the clothes down into the basement.

"Hey Chlo."

"Hey baby, you almost home?" Chloe asked and she started throwing the clothes into the washer.

"Yeah I'm only a couple blocks away. How was your day, babe?" Chloe loved hearing Beca's voice after not seeing her the whole day. Since her wife was a radio show host at one of the local stations, Chloe sometimes only got to see her for a couple hours at night because of her varied hours. Chloe on the other hand was a teacher at the local Elementary school so she worked the same hours every day.

"The usual. You?" Chloe returned, adding the laundry detergent to the washing machine.

"Same but it's been a long day and I'm so tired oh my god." Beca yawned as she spoke and Chloe smiled. The couple had been together for 21 years, married for 17 of them. They had met in high school and began dating at 15, high school sweethearts if you will. They were also one of those couples that got married straight out of high school and not long after had a baby. A lot of people told them getting married young would just end in divorce but look at them now, 17 years later are still happily married.

"Aww, early night then?" Chloe asked with a laugh, closing the washing machine door before turning it on.

"Yeah. Look I'll see you when I get in, I'm not far away."

"Okay, see you in a minute." Chloe hung up her phone as she began to make her way back upstairs. Once she made her way into the living room with a yawn (feeling quite tired herself) she turned the TV on and lay down on the couch.

It literally only took Beca a couple of minutes to return home, locking the front door behind her with a huge sigh. The day had felt like it had dragged on for ages and all she wanted to do was just settle down for the night with her wife.

"I'm home." The brunette called from the hallway, dropping her bag at her feet whilst she hung up her leather jacket and kicked off her shoes.

"Hi Mom." Beca turned her head and saw her daughter walking down the stairs to greet her.

"Hey Em." The woman returned, walking through the hall into the living room whilst her daughter followed her. "How was school?" She asked over her shoulder before breaking into a smile at the sight of her wife who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Good." Emily leaned against the doorframe, not exactly planning on staying downstairs, she only came down to see her mom before she went back up to continue texting Benji (Who she also hadn't told her little issue with. She didn't want him to panic because she hadn't even taken a pregnancy test yet.)

Beca didn't even notice her daughter had went back upstairs as she was too busy climbing onto the couch next to Chloe. "Chloe." She whispered, running her finger down her wife's cheek and her eyes fluttered open, her lips instantly curling into a smile.

"Oh you're home." Chloe's voice was lower than normal from sleep as she pulled herself up to sit up slightly.

Beca smiled and gave Chloe a sweet kiss on the lips. "Missed you."

"Missed you too." Chloe replied, smiling against her wife's lips. The redhead swung her legs over the side of the couch and sat up properly, Beca following suit. "I've got something to tell you. Emily asked me not to say anything but I think you need to know." Chloe ran her fingers through her hair, before resting her head on Beca's shoulder.

"Why does she never tell me anything?" Beca asked, confused. She rested her arm on the back of the couch behind Chloe.

"Because you always flip out and make a huge deal of everything." Chloe laughed with an eye roll.

"I do not." The shorter woman protested and Chloe just shook her head, looking up at her wife.

"You do so. Now sh so I can tell you." Chloe ran her finger over Beca's small tattoo along the side of her thumb on her left hand. The word read 'Emily' a tattoo Beca had gotten when their daughter was first born. A little distracted by her love for Beca's tattoos, Chloe pushed Beca's wedding ring down a little to reveal the name 'Chloe' in the place where her ring sits. Her friends and family thought Beca was insane for getting a tattoo of a lover's name on her body but Beca told them that Chloe wasn't going anywhere.

"Are you gonna tell me or what?" Beca asked in amusement, watching Chloe admire her tattoos.

"Oh yeah. Well first you have to promise that you don't march your short little ass upstairs to yell at her." Chloe prodded her wife's thigh warningly and Beca ran her hand down her face.

"Chloe what the fuck did she do?" Beca groaned.

"Had sex."

"What?!" Beca exclaimed, her eyes growing about 2 sizes bigger.

"Beca calm down." Chloe placed her hand on Beca's abdomen once she felt the brunette try and get up.

"Calm down? Really? Chloe she's 16 for Christ sake!" Chloe rolled her eyes and lifted herself off of Beca since the said woman was making too many extravagant hand gestures it was beginning to get uncomfortable on the way she was resting on her.

"Don't be such a hypocrite, we first had sex month before your 16th birthday." Chloe raised her brow and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh so your okay with this?" Beca scoffed.

"That's not what I'm saying." Chloe rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm just saying that you can't flip out at her because you and I did the same thing and slept together behind our parent's backs."

"I told you that her going about with Benji was a bad idea." Beca shook her head and Chloe just scoffed at her, standing up. "What?"

"You're unbelievable. Don't fucking blame it all on Benji. You know he's a good kid, you're always just such a bitch when he's around." Chloe left the room before their little argument got anymore heated. They were a married couple, they had their usual squabbles and fights but everything blew over by the next morning.

"Fuck off." Beca cursed under her breath as Chloe left the room. She hated when they argued but that's just part of being married.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Emily was too busy cooing over the selfie Benji had sent her of him with his dog, Bella lying on his chest. Emily tapped on his contact and facetimed him and he answered in seconds, Bella still situated on his chest.

"Hey." He greeted with a slight laugh, one hand holding his phone whilst the other petted his dog.

"Hi Bella." Emily cooed, making kissy faces at the screen.

"Um hello, remember me?" Benji asked jokingly, waving his hand at the screen.

"I'm sorry, she's just so cute." Emily propped her pillows up behind her and got comfy.

"I'm cute." Benji mockingly pouted.

"I know you are." Emily smiled warmly at her boyfriend.

"What're you up to anyway?" He asked, moving Bella off of him onto his bed beside him.

"Nothing really. I think I just heard my Moms having one of their arguments." Emily rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh." Benji chuckled. She loved his little laugh, it was so cute. She couldn't actually find the heart to tell him about what was bothering her because she didn't want him to worry. Nobody else knew but Emily had went to the store on her way home and picked up a pregnancy test. She was too scared to take it, especially with her parents wandering around the house, she would probably get caught. She had to take it though, she hated not knowing...

* * *

It was now coming up to 11pm as Emily tiptoed down the hall, the pregnancy test stuffed into her hoodie's pocket. She slowly cracked her parent's bedroom door open and saw that both of them were cuddled up together sound asleep. Looks like they had made up pretty quickly. Without making a sound, Emily went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"This isn't something a 16 year old should be doing." Emily told herself, looking directly into the mirror. She was so shit scared it wasn't even funny. The girl exhaled loudly as she opened up the box and took the test out, staring at it for a couple of seconds. It was alien to her, she was still trying to wrap her head around how stupid she was to tell Benji just to pull out. Well here goes nothing...

Once Emily took the test and set it up by the sink, she closed the toilet seat lid and sat down on it whilst she read the box. Two lines will show if pregnant, one line will show if not. God she had never been praying for something so much in her life before. She lifted her hand and held it in front of her, watching the way it was physically trembling before her eyes.

Emily jumped as the timer she had set on her phone went off. This was it. This was the moment where she was about to find out if her life was practically ruined or not. With her legs feeling like jelly, Emily stood up and walked over to the sink, taking a deep breath before looking down.

Two lines.

The 16 year old felt like she was about to collapse as she covered her mouth after a gasp escaped. She was pregnant. She was fucking pregnant due to her own stupidity. Emily had to sit back down on the toilet before her legs gave way beneath her, tears streaming down her face already. This can't be happening, she wasn't ready for this, Benji wasn't ready for this. Oh god Benji, how was she going to tell him? He'd probably die right there on the spot. If not Beca would do it for him. Her parents too, how would she tell them that she's a huge screw up. It was official. Her life was ruined...

* * *

 **I know it wasn't too long but I just wanted to set up the story.**

 **I want to know all your thoughts on this so you guys can set me in the right direction!**


	2. The Oblivious Mothers

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been pretty busy. You get to see Emily and Jesse's relationship and you also get to see more of Chloe and Beca's relationship :)**

* * *

 **Hold On to Sixteen - Chapter 2: The Oblivious Mothers**

Once Emily had finally stopped crying (Obviously still not feeling any better about herself) she made her way back into her bedroom and climbed back into bed. She had to tell someone. If she didn't she'd probably die. The teenager squinted her eyes at the brightness of her phone, scrolling through her contacts. She went straight passed Benji's name and tapped on her best friend, Stacie's instead.

"Yeah?" Stacie surprisingly answered the phone within a couple of rings (usually the girl's cell phone was on silent which annoyed the hell out of Emily.)

"Oh my god thank god you're not asleep." Emily whispered, keeping in mind that her parents were in the other room sleeping.

"Em...are you okay?" Stacie knew Emily better than Emily knew herself most of the time so she always knew when something wasn't quite right with her best friend.

Emily let out a shaky breath and hesitated.

"Emily say something."

"I'm pregnant." She finally blurted out in a hushed tone and all she could hear in return was a gasp.

"Oh...shit. When did you bang Benji? It is his right?"

Emily closed her eyes as she ran her hand down her face, trying with all her willpower not to cry. "Stacie can you please stop with all the questions?" Emily pleaded. "Yes it's Benji's and we did it about a month ago. I really need your help Stace, I don't know what to do, I feel so lost." Her voice cracked slightly as she felt herself welling up again.

"Hey, hey. You'll be alright, don't cry." Stacie's voice was very calming and reassuring when she needed to be. "What did your moms say?"

"They don't know yet. I haven't even told Benji yet, you're the first one I've told." Emily composed herself and wiped her eyes. No matter how much she wanted to cry, it was going to get her absolutely nowhere.

"If you need an adult to talk to, why don't you talk to Jesse? I mean I'm always gonna be here for you but I have no clue on how to help any further than that." Emily listened intently to her best friend as she processed her thoughts. Aside from being her biological dad, Jesse was a friend. A friend that was always willing to listen when it was about something he and Emily knew Beca and Chloe would probably jump to conclusions about.

"Maybe you're right..." She finally settled on. "I'll go visit him tomorrow."

* * *

"Dad, you're such a cheat!"

"No son, that's what you call 'I'm just better at this game than you'" The next day was just a typical Sunday for Jesse and his son, Zachary. The two of them were spending the day playing Fifa whilst Aubrey (Jesse's girlfriend and Zac's mother) was out working.

Jesse had known Beca and Chloe since high school and have kept in touch all these years later. He met his girlfriend after he left school. Yes, still his girlfriend even though they had been together for years and had a 12 year old son. Marriage wasn't a thing that was talked a lot about between the couple. Other than than that, the couple were enjoying life, had a son whom they adored and had jobs they were happy with (Aubrey being a lawyer and Jesse working with Beca at the radio station as a host alongside the woman.)

"Do you want another game?" Jesse scratched his stubbly chin as he turned his head to Zac.

"Yeah but this time I'm so winning." Zac scoffed as he grabbed the Playstation 4 controller off the coffee table.

Jesse just laughed as he sat back into the couch, kicking his feet up onto the table. "You wanna go international teams this time?" He coughed before he began to set up the game.

"Sure. Just as long as we randomise though." Zac agreed once they finally got onto the screen to pick their teams.

"Aw man, I always get some shit team in randoms." Jesse groaned which made his son laugh, pressing the button to randomise nevertheless.

Jesse got Argentina whilst Zac got Germany.

"Ooooh world cup final replay, dad." Zac turned to his father with a grin on his face.

"And of course you get the team who won." Jesse rolled his eyes playfully and elbowed his son before starting the game.

Allowing Jesse to convince her to buy Zac a PS4 for Christmas was a huge mistake for Aubrey. Mostly because Jesse being the big kid he is maybe even played on it more than Zac did. She also hated it because sometimes when she was working she would ask the boys to do something for her around the house but they would both just end up getting caught up in Fifa or Gran Turismo. Boys will be boys.

"Dirty tackle there boy, What're you playing at?" Jesse sat forward on the couch, his son giggle from the side at the fact he had just completely taken out his player.

"I need to break Messi's legs before he even gets close to the goal." Zac chuckled earning a playful glare from his dad.

"I'm surprised you don't get red cards at your own soccer games."

The doorbell rang and Jesse paused the game.

"Two minutes." He got up and made his way out into the hallway before opening the front door. "Emily, hey." Jesse was surprised to see the girl standing there since she usually sent a text before she came over for a visit (which she did a lot.)

"Are you busy?" Was all she asked, toying with the strap on her handbag.

"No, not at all. Come in." Jesse ushered the teenager in who automatically walked through to the living room.

"Hey Zac." Emily greeted the younger boy as she took a seat on the other couch.

Jesse furrowed his brow slightly as the girl as he returned to his seat. She just sounded drained, definitely not her usual self.

"Hey." Zac returned with a smile. Emily and Zac had always gotten along well even though Emily was 4 years older. After all they are technically half-brother and sister.

"So Emily, how are you?" Jesse asked, his eyes fixated on the TV once he resumed the game.

"Uh, good." Emily lied. She was kind of hoping that Jesse would be home alone so she could talk to him. "Where's Aubrey?" She wondered, trying to make conversation in attempt to make her forget why she really came here.

"She's at work." Zac filled in, totally focused on the screen.

Emily decided just to sit back and watch them play. She needed to relax but of course that's easier said than done.

"Zac come on, quit taking my players down!" Jesse protested after once again one of Zac's players slide tackled his player.

"It's what you get for cheating the last time." The boys were too busy squabbling to notice that Emily couldn't contain her feelings anymore as tears began to stream silently down her face.

"I didn't cheat-"

Silence finally filled the atmosphere once Emily had let out a pretty uncontrollable sob, her hands shaking in her lap.

"Zac, go up to your room just now son." Jesse said, patting Zac on the shoulder as he paused the game.

The 12 year old did as he was told and disappeared without a word.

Emily held her face in her hands, hunched over herself as she couldn't stop herself from crying. Completely concerned, Jesse switched couches so he was sitting next to Emily and pulled her into the side of him. "Emily, honey what's wrong?" He asked softly, stroking her hair as he did so.

The teenager wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck and nuzzled into his shoulder as she continued to cry even harder.

"Emily if you don't tell me what's the matter I can't help you." Jesse rubbed her back soothingly and waited patiently for her to talk.

"I'm...-" Emily sobbed into the man's tshirt. "...pregnant." She finally choked out.

Jesse couldn't stop himself from feeling physically sick. He didn't say anything though, instead he just held her tighter, trying to give her some reassurance at least. "Emily..." He sighed, clearly disappointed. No one could blame him though I mean the girl was only 16 for Christ sake.

"I'm so sorry." Emily cried and Jesse could physically feel her whole body trembling.

"Emily I need you to calm down for a second so we can talk." He spoke firmly because one it seemed like the only way she was going to listen and two because he was obviously a little pissed at her irresponsibility.

Emily pulled away slowly, not even daring to look at Jesse whilst the said man wiped her eyes for her.

"Emily." Jesse gently turned the girl's head to face him and searched her face. "How did this happen?"

"It was all my fault. About a month ago, I was home alone one evening so after specifically being told that Benji wasn't allowed over by my moms, I invited him over." Emily shook her head at herself. She couldn't believe herself. How could she be so irresponsible. "One thing led to another and well he was willing to stop because we didn't have...you know, protection but I told him it would be fine."

"Emily I...I don't know what to say." Jesse ran his hand down his face before scratching his chin, just looking at Emily because he honestly was confused and didn't know what to say or do. Emily was such an intelligent girl, Beca and Chloe raised her right, he didn't understand how this was happening. "Do your moms know?"

Emily shook her head and stared at her hands in her lap. "Benji doesn't even know. I've only told you and Stacie." She ran her fingers through her hair as she exhaled loudly.

"You have to tell Beca and Chloe, Em. They're your parents."

"I can't tell them Jesse. Especially Beca, you know she gets over protective and flies off the handle far too easy." It happened a lot where Emily would have to use Beca and Chloe's first names in order to tell them apart when she was talking about them or when she would say 'Mom' and both women would answer.

"I'll tell you what Em. I'll take you to the doctors today and get a test done there just to make sure you're definitely pregnant. If you are, then I'll help you tell Chloe and Beca." Jesse sighed. He had to put his issues to the side for just now because he couldn't even imagine what was going through the poor girl's head.

"Thank you so much, Jess." Emily threw her arms around the man, a small wave of relief washing over her.

"You're still my little girl Emily. We're still family and family stick together in situations like this."

* * *

"Why do you have to leave so early?" Beca groaned, throwing her head back. Back to the oblivious mothers of the pregnant teenager, the two women were on the couch together at home. Chloe was sitting nursing a mug of coffee with one hand whilst her phone was in the other, Beca on the other hand was lying down with her feet in her wife's lap.

"Beca it's 11:30." The redhead replied with a smirk, not bothering to look up from her phone.

"I know but who the hell has a meeting for teachers on a Sunday?" Beca was in a pair of sweats she changed into after her shower this morning whereas Chloe was fully dressed to go out to her meeting. "Sundays aren't meant for working. People do things like...I don't know, go to church?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, her wife always rambled excuses when she didn't want something to happen or she didn't want to do something. "Beca shut up, you're not even Christian."

"Bitch, I could be."

"Bitch, you're not." Chloe scoffed back.

"But I'm gonna be bored all day, don't leeeeeeave." The brunette pouted and sat up, taking Chloe's coffee off of her.

"You can entertain yourself. I need to make a phone call first so don't joke around." Chloe warned but Beca was too busy staring at the lipstick stain the redhead left on the mug.

"Chloe what the fuck?" Beca mumbled to herself, licking her thumb and rubbing the lipstick off of the mug with it.

"Right shh just now I need to call the principal first." Chloe dialed the number on her phone and held up a finger to the other woman who mocked offence.

Beca smirked to herself and placed the mug she was holding on the coffee table. She was in one of those 'attention whore' moods as Chloe likes to call it, where her mentality would drop to about 5 years old and would just annoy the shit out of her other half.

The shorter woman shifted closer to Chloe before completely straddling her lap.

"Beca what the hell? Get - Hello?...Hi David, is the meeting still on today?" Chloe tried to push Beca's hand away from her face as she spoke on the phone.

"Hi David, is the meeting still on today?" Beca mocking Chloe's phone voice was a regular occurrence, mostly when Beca was bored and just wanted to annoy Chloe.

The redhead scowled at her now laughing wife who was still situated on her lap.

"Yeah...Sure, that sounds great." Chloe continued to speak in her 'professional' voice, trying her best to ignore the fact that Beca was now performing body rolls, clearly trying to make Chloe laugh. "Oh really?..." Chloe chewed on her bottom lip in attempt not to laugh at Beca carrying on with her comedic sexual act. The redhead slapped the brunette's leg, trying to get her to stop since after all she was on the phone to her boss.

Beca stopped but instead just started playfully slapping Chloe's cheek repeatedly.

"Can you hold on for two seconds?" Chloe covered up her phone and held it off to the side before hissing at her wife "I swear to god, I'm so close to smacking you so hard that your tampon will pop out."

"I'm not even on my period you fucking psycho." Beca finally climbed off of Chloe and stood up with a stretch.

"Okay thanks David, I'll see you when I get there." The redhead hung up the phone and just stared at Beca, folding her arms across her chest.

"What?" Beca asked in all the innocence she could muster up and shrugged at her wife.

"Go get dressed, since you've been a little asshole, you can drive me to the meeting." Chloe stood up and turned Beca around, placing her hands on the shorter woman's shoulders as she pushed her out of the living room.

"No, just take my car." You see Chloe's car had been off the road for a couple of weeks for repairs so the couple had been restricted to Beca's. The only problem is Emily couldn't drive it because she was only insured to drive Chloe's, and Chloe couldn't drive it because unlike hers, Beca's car wasn't an automatic.

"You know fine well I can't use your stupid stick shift." The redhead disappeared into the kitchen and Beca quickly followed her.

"Ugh it's not rocket science Chlo." Beca whined and stomped her foot on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum.

"36 Bec. You're 36." Chloe laughed after watching her wife have her toddler moment.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine I'll take you but I swear to god the next car we get you, it's gonna be manual gears and you'll be learning how to use it properly. Emily even knows how to use a stick shift and she's not even been driving for a whole year."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just go get ready." Chloe held Beca's face in her hands and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Once she let go, the redhead spun her wife around and lightly smacked her on the ass to get her moving.

* * *

"Hey, did you notice Emily was a little checked out this morning?" Chloe turned to her wife and watched her put her sunglasses on since they were stopped at the traffic lights. Yes, after Chloe rushing Beca out the house, the two were finally in Beca's red Audi A5.

"Yeah, where did she even go by the way? She kind of just left." Beca replied, giving Chloe a quick glance before shifting into first gear as the lights changed.

"I'm gonna text her."

Beca just laughed.

"What?"

"You're such an overprotective mom." Beca chuckled and Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"She could've been jumped and you're just sitting there laughing." Chloe said in all seriousness, slapping her wife's thigh.

"Babe, no one gets jumped at 12:30 in the afternoon." The brunette deadpanned and Chloe just ignored her and continued to type out a text to Emily.

"We need to go shopping later by the way." The redhead informed the shorter girl without even looking up from the screen of her phone.

"Yeah sure." The brunette replied distractedly as she rolled down her window and rested her elbow on the door. "Did she text you back?"

"She said she was visiting Jesse."

"What for?"

"She didn't say."

"Then ask her." Beca pushed on.

"Alright who's the overprotective mom now." Chloe raised an eyebrow at her wife and smirked.

"Especially after the whole sex thing? Damn right I can be the overprotective one." Beca scoffed. "The girl's walking on thin ice if you ask me. She's lucky you're there to stop me from getting my hands on Benji." Beca pulled into the school's parking lot and came to a stop.

"Chill out before I leave so I know you're not going to be all riled up by yourself." Chloe said calmly, resting her hand on top of Beca's which was on the gear stick. "Kiss." The redhead leaned forward as Beca did until they gave each other a kiss on the lips.

"I'll pick you up." Beca watched Chloe grab all her folders and climb out the car.

"Thanks honey. Love you." Chloe shot a wink to Beca before closing the door behind her.

"Love you too, baby." The brunette called out the window.

* * *

"My life is ruined." Was the first thing Emily said as she climbed into Jesse's car. They had went to the doctor's office to confirm if Emily was pregnant or not and guessing by her reaction, life wasn't treating her well. She wasn't even crying anymore, she was just pissed off and angry at herself now.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on now?" Zac exclaimed from the back seat. With him only being 12 and Aubrey out of the house, Jesse had no choice but to take him to the doctor's too (being kept in the car of course since they didn't want him to know what was going on.)

"Zac it's grown up business." Jesse sighed as he started up the car. He glanced over at Emily who just looked completely drained.

"I'm fucking pregnant okay Zac?" Emily snapped.

"Watch your mouth Emily." Jesse warned the teenager who just looked at him, her mouth agape. Zac on the other hand was just a bit lost in the situation.

"You can seriously say that to me right now? I have a human growing inside of me right now and I'm only 16 but the only thing you're worried about is my language?" Emily asked incredulously.

"Emily I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that because Zac's in the car. You need to breath okay?" The man kept his voice calm, trying his best not to set the teenager off even more. "Everything's gonna be fine, we're gonna let Beca and Chloe know and-"

"There is literally no way I can tell them, Jesse I...just can't. It's impossible to make them understand something like this." The 16 year old pleaded at the man.

"Emily..." He sighed in frustration. "You can't just not tell them. Soon you're going to start...changing."

"Please just lay off of me about it just now...I'll figure something out." Emily turned and stared out the window. She felt so isolated, it was awful. She didn't know what to do. Jesse can only help her so much because let's face it, the dude is scared of Chloe and Beca when they get angry (In fact, who isn't?)

* * *

 **This chapter just continues to highlight the contrast between Emily and her parents. Things are gonna start getting more dramatic!**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Do Beca and Chloe make a believable married couple? Let me know everything!**


	3. 1 Out Of 2

**Git another chapter for you awesome nerds ;)**

 **I forgot to mention that this is actually set in 2015 so that means Beca and Chloe would've been born in 79 which is pretty funny to think about XD**

* * *

 **Hold On to Sixteen - Chapter 3: 1 Out Of 2**

"So what're you gonna do?" Stacie sipped on the straw for her milkshake as she squinted her eyes at Emily because of the sun.

The two friends had decided to take a walk to the park that day after Emily had spoke to Jesse just to have a little talk.

"I don't know." Emily said honestly with a sigh. "Maybe I should give it up for adoption. I mean there's no way I'm ready for a baby." She took the straw of her strawberry milkshake between her lips.

"Hey you know people put adoption ads in the newspaper." Stacie picked up the paper that was lying on the bench and opened it up, sliding closer to Emily so the other girl could see too.

"People still do that?" Emily asked with a furrowed brow and Stacie nodded.

"Did you know your baby has probably already developed fingernails? Do you think it'll claw at your vaj on the way out?" Stacie laughed as she licked her finger and flicked through the pages.

"Fingernails?! I doubt it, I only had sex a month ago. Wouldn't it just look like a little sea monkey right now?" Then for a second Emily realised that a month ago wasn't the first time she had sex with Benji. The first time they had sex was actually a month before the unprotected incident. Yes, they actually did use a condom their first time.

"Oh...Anyway look, what about them." Stacie placed her milkshake on the arm of the bench beside her and pointed to a picture of a family in the paper before reading the description. "Healthy, educated couple seeking infant to join our family of five. You will be compensated. Help us complete the circle of love."

"They sound like a cult." Emily grimaced, taking another drink of her milkshake. "Plus they already have 3 kids, they're just being greedy little bitches."

"I guess you're right." Stacie chuckled before going back to looking at the ads.

Emily's phone started ringing from beside her and she picked up the device to check the caller ID. It was Chloe. "2 secs, my mom's calling." Emily answered the phone and pressed it against her ear. "Hey Mom."

"Emily honey, could you pick up my car from the garage for me? I just got a call saying it's fixed."

"Yeah sure." Emily sucked on her straw as she spoke.

"Come pick me up from the house and we'll go out for coffee since your mom's away to the gym."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you too baby girl, I'll see you when you get here." Emily hung up her phone and turned to Stacie.

"Come with me to pick up my mom's car."

"Sure."

What Emily didn't know was the way her mother spoke to her was nowhere near how the woman was really feeling.

* * *

Chloe was leaning against the bathroom sink, one hand in her hair and the other holding a positive pregnancy test she had found in the trashcan whilst she had been cleaning. It obviously wasn't hers and she knew her wife wouldn't touch a penis with somebody else's barge pole so there was only one other person it could be. Emily.

"Jesus Christ Em." Chloe cursed to herself. She had done her best to not freak out over the phone and instead planned a drive with the girl so they could talk in private. Plus she knows herself how emotional a woman can be during pregnancy and she didn't want to upset the girl over the phone. Beca's never going to understand this.

* * *

Chloe had taken over the driving once Emily had picked her up. There was a little tension between the mother and daughter. Emily wanted to tell Chloe what was going on and Chloe wanted to tell Emily what she had found but finding the words was a lot more difficult.

"Mom I need to tell you something..." Emily trailed off and turned to her mother who was looking out her own window whilst they were stuck at the traffic lights. "Just promise me you won't flip-"

"You're pregnant."

"What? How did-Wait-I don't understand-" Emily stuttered, her eyes huge as she stared at her mother who in return just gave her an expressionless gaze.

"I found the test in the bathroom and it's not mine, it's obviously not your mom's either so it had to be yours." The disappointment in Chloe's eyes killed Emily.

"Mom I'm sorry, I swear! I didn't mean to have sex without a condom, it was all my fault! I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry." Emily began to cry and Chloe just sighed, looking out the window as she ran her hand down her face.

"Emily..."

"You can do whatever you want, ground me for the rest of my life-"

"Emily."

"Just go and tell mom, she's gonna find out anyway and then kick me out-" Emily was so distraught that Chloe had to pull over.

"Emily!" The redhead raised her voice in order to get her daughter to stop rambling on. "Calm down. I'm not going to ground you and I never ever want you to think that we would ever consider kicking you out." Chloe unclipped her seat belt and leaned forward to wipe Emily's tears away. "Never think for a moment there's something that you could do that would make your mom and I love you any less, okay?" Her voice softened due to her motherly instinct and Emily nodded with a sniff.

"Mom, I'm scared." Chloe's heart broke at the honest fear in her daughter's voice.

"I know honey. You'll be okay." The redhead pulled the teenager in for a hug and held her as close as possible considering they were still in a car. "Do you know what you want to do with it yet?" Chloe pulled away but kept her hand on Emily's arm, rubbing it soothingly.

"No, I haven't even spoke to Benji yet." Emily looked down into her lap and sighed heavily. "I don't want to freak him out."

"Em you have to talk to him. He has a right to know, it's his baby too."

"I know, I know. Do you think you could drop me off now so I can tell him and just get it over and done with?" Emily suggested and Chloe started up the car again.

"No problem." Chloe gave Emily a small smile before pulling away from the curb. "I think it's a good idea if we just keep this quiet from your mom just now okay? She's got a lot on her mind just now. In the meantime, I'll get you an appointment at the hospital."

"Hey Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do ultrasounds tell you the date of conception?" Emily asked, trying to wipe the stained makeup off her face.

"They do but they aren't 100% accurate. Why?" Chloe grabbed her sunglasses from the backseat and put them on before the traffic lights changed.

"Uh...Because that time with Benji a month ago wasn't actually our first time." Emily awkwardly admitted, staring out the window away from her mother.

"Okay..." Chloe said slowly. There seriously wasn't anything else that could shock her now really.

"It was actually a month before that and I just want to know what time actually got me...pregnant." Emily gave a quick glance towards Chloe.

There was long pause. "I'll book you in for an ultrasound then but you can't say anything to your mom just yet."

"Trust me, I won't."

* * *

Emily's palms were sweating when she knocked on the front door of Benji's parent's house. She exhaled loudly as she heard the bark of his french bulldog before the door opened to reveal the boy she had basically been avoiding.

"Emily, hey." Benji's face lit up and he leaned forward, pecking her on the lips. "Come on in."

"I don't think that's a good idea, especially after what I'm about to tell you." Emily stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket and looked at her feet.

"Em, what's going on?" Concern crossed the 18 year old's face as he reached out to touch her arm but she just shrugged him off.

"I don't mind if you want to leave me after I say this to you Benji. I don't want you to worry, I can handle it." Emily still didn't lift her head as she spoke until Benji physically lifted her chin up.

"Emily tell me what's going on."

She moved his hand away. "I'm pregnant."

The boy's face turned white as he froze.

"Listen, I don't want you to worry. You've got plans for college and everything, I don't want to keep you back so...You're off the hook. I won't tell anyone it's yours..." Emily turned around and started to walk away even though it broke her heart. She loved Benji so much, she didn't want to leave him but she also didn't want to put his future on hold.

"Emily wait!" Benji called after her but it was no use, Emily just kept on walking towards Chloe's car.

"I've already ruined my future, I'm not ruining yours too." Emily said without turning around before climbing into the car. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she clipped in her seat belt. She had basically just broken up with Benji and just seeing him stand there dazed and confused killed her. The teenager had managed to break the news to 4 people in the past 2 days and she was mentally and physically exhausted, all she wanted was for everything to go back to normal but she knew that was never going to happen. She was glad that one of her moms, her best friend and her dad-but-not-her-dad were there to support her however she needed it.

* * *

"Hey babe." Jesse was already lying in bed watching an old black and white movie on TV by the time Aubrey returned from work around 11pm.

"Hey." Aubrey returned in her tired voice as she took a seat on the edge of the bed before she began unbuttoning her blouse. "You know, Zac was still awake on his laptop when I went to check on him when I came in there. He got the fright of his life when he saw it was me that walked in." She chuckled.

"I told him go to sleep like 2 hours ago." Jesse came out from under the covers and crawled down the bed until he was kneeling behind his girlfriend. He took her hair out of the bun she had it in before sweeping it to one side and attaching his lips to her neck. "I've missed you." The man mumbled against her neck as he pulled her blouse off her her shoulders gently.

"Not tonight Jess, I'm so exhausted." Aubrey whined as she stood up and walking over to her clothes drawer, unclipping her bra as she did so. That's right, Jesse was totally trying to get in his girlfriend's pants. They had been having a lot more sex than usual lately due to the fact that they had been trying for another baby but hadn't had any luck after trying for quite some time.

Jesse understood completely, settling himself back under the duvet as Aubrey got changed into something more comfortable for bed. "How was work?"

Aubrey climbed into bed and snuggled up to her boyfriend. "The usual." She sighed as Jesse leaned over and flicked off the lamp on the nightstand. Aubrey ran her finger over Jesse's stubbly chin. "You need a shave baby." She leaned over him and kissed his lips.

"I know." Jesse laughed as he picked up the TV remote and switched it off so they were in total darkness.

The blonde rested her head on Jesse's chest as one of her hands slipped underneath his tshirt. "How was your day?" She asked as her eyelids fluttered shut.

"Eventful." He replied with a small laugh, delicately running his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"How come?" Aubrey softly ran her hand across her boyfriend's toned abdomen.

"You'll never believe this by the way."

"What is it?"

"Emily's pregnant."

"No way!" Aubrey sat up and looked at Jesse incredulously even though she could only just make him out in the darkness.

"Yeah, she came to me this morning totally distraught about it." Jesse said seriously.

"Oh god. I can't even imagine what's going through her mind. She's only 16 Jess."

"I know and it broke my heart to see her that upset you know?" Jesse coughed and pulled Aubrey back into him.

"Do Chloe and Beca know?" Aubrey asked.

"As far as I'm aware, no."

"I hope she'll be alright." The blonde's voice was full of concern and Jesse ran her fingertips up and down her arms.

"I'm sure she will be. Right I'm going to sleep, gimme a kiss."

Aubrey leaned up and gave Jesse a lingering kiss on the lips. "Goodnight baby." She mumbled, flipping over onto her side.

"Goodnight honey." Jesse draped his arm over his girlfriend's waist and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **We got to meet Aubrey in this chapter finally :)**

 **So now Benji and Chloe know but why exactly is everyone scared of Beca? is the tiny woman really that scary? What are your predictions of her reaction?**


	4. Family Support is Key

**Hello my weirdos :) I don't think that this has been updated in a couple weeks...so here ya go! Things are starting to get a little intense.**

* * *

 **Hold On to Sixteen: Chapter 4 - Family Support is Key**

Emily and Chloe had managed to keep Beca in the dark about the whole pregnancy thing that entire week. It was Friday morning and Beca had a morning shift at the radio station with Jesse and she was just about to leave when the mail came through the door.

The woman was surprised at how early the mail was because it was literally only just past 7am and Chloe and Emily were still upstairs getting ready. She grabbed her car keys off the hook and picked up the letter.

On the front of the envelope it was addressed to Miss E. Mitchell. When Beca and Chloe got married, Chloe just took Beca's last name because they decided against hyphenating both of them. Everyone knows you shouldn't open other people's mail but when it comes to your daughter who rarely gets any at all, I guess you can make an exception.

Beca opened up the envelope and unfolded the paper inside, instantly informed that it was from the hospital and she furrowed her brow. She read it out quietly to herself: "Dear Miss Mitchell, we would like to remind you that the appointment for your ultrasound is at 12:45pm on Tuesday October 27th..." Beca didn't even finish reading the rest of the letter as her blood began to boil. "What the fuck?" She said aloud. "Chloe!" She turned around and yelled up the stairs. There was no answer. "Chloe!" She tried again.

"Why are you yelling so loud?" Chloe eventually came to attention and walked down the stairs as she was busy putting her earring in.

"Care to explain to me why the fuck our daughter needs an ultrasound?" Beca thrust the paper at Chloe's chest and the redhead's eyes widened.

"Beca you weren't supposed to find out just yet-"

"Find out what?!"

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands to try and make her chill out a little. She took a deep breath. "Beca...Emily's pregnant."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Beca snatched her hands away from her wife and ran her fingers through her hair. "She can't be pregnant. Fuck sake Emily..." Beca didn't know what to do with herself, her hands were flying everywhere as she let out noises of frustration. "You knew about this?" The brunette pointed her finger at Chloe accusingly. "Emily get down here right now!"

"Don't you dare scream at her I swear to god Beca." Chloe warned.

"Both of you always go behind my back about everything!" Beca yelled just as Emily was coming down the stairs timidly.

"Oh my god you're so over dramatic! You always make it out like you're the one that's so hard done by." Chloe took a step towards the shorter woman.

"Emily what the fuck were you thinking?!" Beca ignored her wife and instead focused her attention on her daughter who refused to walk down the remainder of the stairs.

"I-I..." Emily stuttered, Beca's eyes practically making her want to crawl into a hole and die.

"Hey, leave her out of it." Chloe warned, stepping in front of Emily. "Em go upstairs just now."

"Leave her out of it?" Beca asked incredulously. "Are you kidding me? She's the reason we're having this fight in the first place." The brunette's hand flailed wildly at her daughter who was already on her way back upstairs.

"Beca I can't fucking do this with your right now just go to work." Chloe shook her head, covering her face with both of her hands.

"Gladly." Beca gritted through her teeth before swinging the front door open forcefully and slamming it shut behind her. The brunette stormed out into the driveway and got in her car.

Beca couldn't believe what she had just heard. She couldn't believe her own daughter was pregnant. The thing that ticked her off the most though was that nobody told her anything. She hates when they go behind her back about stuff. She hates that both of them seem to be too scared to tell her anything. That's what pissed her off the most.

"Fuck it." She grumbled to herself as she opened up her glove compartment. Chloe would kill her if she found out what she was about to do but she was stressed out and needed it so she couldn't care in the slightest. Beca pulled out a packet of cigarettes and took one out. Although the brunette had never really been a heavy smoker, she still had a cigarette from time to time when ever she was stressed out or worried about something. That was until Chloe made her switch to one of those E-cigarettes instead. Well that thing wasn't going to quite cut it this morning anyways.

Beca placed the cigarette between her lips before clipping her seat belt in. She reached into her hand bag which was on the passenger's seat and pulled out her lighter, flicking it on before raising it to the end of the cigarette. After tossing her lighter back into her bag, Beca started up the car and reversed out of the driveway.

* * *

Things were a lot more mellow over at the Swanson household. Jesse was just about to leave for work whereas Aubrey had the day off so she was going to drop Zac off at school.

"I'll pick you up from school, buddy." Jesse gave his son (who was too busy pouring milk into his cereal at one of the kitchen counters) a quick side hug. The boy only hummed in response, still trying to adjust to being awake at such an early hour. "Enjoy your day off, honey." Jesse went up to Aubrey from behind and placed his hands on her hips.

"I will." The woman turned around and placed her hands on Jesse's forearms. "I'll listen to you on the radio." The blonde ran her hands up her boyfriend's arms until they were resting on his cheeks.

"I'll see you later, okay? Love you." Jesse smiled.

"Love you too." She returned before they both closed the gap between them, giving each other a short yet lingering kiss on the lips.

"Gross." Zac grumbled from the table, eyes on his phone as he took another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"You're gross." Jesse shot back playfully as he left the room. "See you both later!" He called finally and after Aubrey and Zac bid their farewells, Jesse left the house. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah?" Aubrey was busy wiping the kitchen counters whilst Zac asked for her attention.

"Do you know about Emily?" The young boy asked out of the blue and Aubrey's hand froze and turned around.

"Yeah...How do you know about that?" The blonde asked slowly, furrowing her brow.

Zac swallowed his cereal before answering again, turning around in his seat to face his mother. "I was here when she came over. She started crying and dad told me to go upstairs. We then went to the doctor's and I was told to sit in the car but when they came back Emily was really upset and then she said she was pregnant." He explained. "So how do you know?" It's amazing how it had been a week but the topic had never once been spoke about between the 3.

"Your dad told me when I came home from work that night." Aubrey replied, walking up to the back of Zac's chair and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Just promise me that when you're Emily's age, you'll be careful." She massaged his shoulders lightly and kissed the top of his head.

"Promise."

"You should give Emily a call after school, you two should do something nice. She needs all the support she can get just now."

* * *

Jesse pulled his car up into the parking lot outside the radio studio. He furrowed his brow, something caught his eye as he pulled his keys out the ignition. "You're here early." The man spoke as he climbed out his car. Beca was standing at the front doors of the studio, her phone in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Didn't really have a choice." Beca squinted her eyes at the morning sun, flicking the cigarette between her fingers before placing it back between her lips.

"What's wrong? And why are you smoking?" Jesse asked in concern as he walked up to the woman.

"Well I've had a great morning." Beca said sarcastically after exhaling the smoke. "I find out my daughter's pregnant and then have a fight with my fucking wife over it."

"She told you, huh?" Jesse shoved his hands in his pockets of his jeans and looked down at his feet.

"You knew as well?" Beca asked, shaking her head at the ground. She was hurting and Jesse could tell as he placed his hand on the small of her back. "I just feel so shitty now because I shouted at the two of them." The shorter brunette lifted her head and tried to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "She looked so scared when she walked down the stairs after I shouted her down." Her voice cracked and Jesse took the cigarette out of her hand and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey, it's alright." Jesse soothed once Beca had just started to sob into his chest.

"I hate fighting with Chloe too. I don't know what to do Jess." She cried, her arms wrapped tightly around Jesse's neck.

"Hey, look at me." Jesse removed Beca's arms from his neck and held her hands in his. "Chloe's a grown woman, she can deal with having a petty little fight with you. Emily on the other hand, she's just 16 Bec, she needs you. Running away from her when she needs her mom the most isn't going to help her." He wiped Beca's cheeks and underneath her eyes as she nodded. "Emily needs you and Chloe to support her through this. I know it's a shock to the system and we all know she's been very irresponsible but we need to put our issues to the side and just help her."

"I feel so bad now." Beca took the cigarette back off Jesse and just stubbed it out before flicking it away.

"Don't worry about it, of course you were gonna freak out. Your girls need you. Your daughter needs a big cuddle off of you and your wife needs to know you'll be by her side through this." Jesse just watched Beca as he spoke, watching the way she'd just look off into the distance now and again, thinking.

"You're right. I think I'll go see my dad after work first though. Thanks for talking sense into be Jesse." Beca slid her hands into her pockets of her leather jacket.

"Anytime." He smiled, pulling her in for a side hug and kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Chloe was driving Emily to school. Their drive had been in silence so far, they were basically speechless. They both didn't know what to do about Beca. It was a scary thought really.

"Can we listen to mom?" Emily asked, breaking the silence as she turned to Chloe who didn't turn to face her too.

"If you want." Clearly Chloe was still pissed off because she would literally listen to Beca whenever she could any other time. Right now, she didn't even want to hear the woman's voice.

Emily turned the radio on and it was already on the right channel. The song that was already on came to a close and Jesse's voice flooded the car. "It is now 8am, you're on with Jesse and Beca this morning, how're you all doing?"

"I just want to say something before we get started Jess."

"Sure."

"Emily, I know you'll be listening to this. I just want to say I'm so sorry. I'm here for you, you'll get through this babe, trust me. I want to dedicate this first song to you Em, your mom and I used to sing this to you when you were a baby. Here is 'Here Comes the Sun' by the Beatles." Emily turned to Chloe with teary eyes and a small smile as the song began.

Chloe couldn't help but smile back as a warm fuzzy feeling spread around her body. They were going to be okay.

* * *

"Emily, I can't believe you dumped Benji, what the fuck?" Stacie hissed, closing her locker as the said girl walked up to her.

"It was the right thing to do Stace." Emily sighed.

"What the? Emily no...it's his baby too." Stacie whispered, lightly smacking Emily on the arm as the said girl reopened her locker.

"I don't care. It was my fault and I don't want to hold him back. He's a senior Stacie and I'm only a junior, I've still got another year after this before I go to college." Emily glanced over Stacie's shoulder and Benji's eyes caught hers.

He looked hopeful, like he just assumed that Emily was going to come talk to him. She didn't though, she just shook her head at him with a sorrowful look in her eye.

* * *

After visiting her dad after work, Beca eventually returned home, unlocking the front door to a silent house. She checked the living room and kitchen but no one was around. Heading upstairs, she bypassed her and Chloe's bedroom and went straight to Emily's, knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in."

Beca slowly opened to door to find her daughter already changed into her pyjamas and lying on her bed with her laptop.

"Mom." The teenager said in relief, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hey." Beca said softly, kicking off her shoes. "Move over."

Emily closed her laptop and placed it on her nightstand before shimmying along a bit. Beca climbed onto the bed next to Emily and lay beside her.

"I listened to the radio this morning." Emily turned her head to face her mother. "Did you and mom really sing that to me?"

"It was the only thing that would get you to stop crying." Beca chuckled slightly, she was lying on her back, one hand resting on her abdomen and the other behind her head. "Look Emily, I'm really sorry for flipping out at you this morning."

"It's okay. I get why you did it." Emily replied, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry for not listening to you and mom when you said I can't have Benji over if neither of you are home."

"That's where me and your mom are huge hypocrites." Beca laughed.

"How?" Emily turned her head, a little confused.

"Well the first time we uh...slept together, she was 16 and I was still 15."

"I really didn't need to know that." Emily screwed up her face with a laugh. "But mom...That wasn't the first time, we did it a month before too. I just want to find out which time actually got me...pregnant." The 16 year old confessed, honestly looking into Beca's eyes as she did so.

"Thanks for being honest with me Em. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, so is Chloe and so is Jesse. Whatever you decision is we'll help-" Beca didn't even get to finish her supportive speech before Emily suffocated her in a hug. "I love you kid but you're like 17ft tall and crushing me."

Emily just laughed pulling away. She couldn't even express what she was feeling. She was unbelievably relieved that her other parent was fully supportive of her now, although she would have to refrain the tiny brunette from killing her boyfriend...well now ex.

Beca got up off the bed. "Right, I need to go apologise to my other girl." She bent over Emily and kissed her on the cheek. She now had to get her wife's forgiveness and discuss how they're going to help their daughter through this hard time...

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought wonderful weirdos! I love hearing your ideas of what's going to happen.**

 **Is Chloe going to forgive Beca as easy as Emily did?**

 **Will Emily let Benji back in her life soon?**

 **Also there is some hidden tension between Aubrey and Jesse, taking any guesses? (It has nothing to do with Emily)**


	5. The Tables Have Turned

**Hey guys! This chapter is short but sweet and I hope you like it!**

 **Let me know what you thought of it and what you think is going to happen next.**

* * *

 **Hold On to Sixteen - Chapter 5: The Tables Have Turned**

Beca slowly opened her bedroom door and closed it quietly behind her. Chloe looked past her book she was reading whilst lying on the bed to watch her wife walk in. "Hey." Chloe's voice seemed to be full of sadness for some reason as she went back to her book.

"Hi." Beca returned pulling a CD off their shelf and popping it into the player. She skipped to the desired track and turned around with a warm smile.

"Our wedding song." Chloe smiled as she placed her book to the side.

"Dance with me." The brunette sauntered over to the side of the bed and held her hand out to her wife.

"Beca, I'm really tired and I've got too much on my mind." Chloe whined refusing to take the woman's hand.

"I want to apologise." Beca took Chloe's hands and practically dragged her to her feet. The brunette took the redhead's hand and placed it around her own waist before taking her other hand in her own.

"You don't have to apologise, I know why you flipped out like that." Chloe sighed, relaxing into Beca as they slowly swayed from side to side.

"No I yelled at you and I hate when we fight. I shouldn't have raised my voice to both of you. I'm sorry honey." Beca apologised, resting her head against Chloe's.

"I forgive you babe." Chloe kissed Beca softly on the lips, rubbing her hand up and down her wife's back.

The couple got lost in the music for a few moments before Chloe spoke up in a shaky voice. "Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared for her." Chloe whispered into her wife's ear.

"Me too. It's like our baby is having a baby y'know?" As soon as the words fell from Beca's lips, Chloe began to sob into her shoulder. "Hey, hey it's alright." Beca sat her wife onto the bed and held her in her arms.

Oh how the tables have turned. Don't take this the wrong way but Beca sometimes liked it when Chloe cried because the woman would spend the majority of her time trying to stay strong for everyone else and it's good to just let it out. Beca was the same really but probably a lot worse at bottling up emotions compared to Chloe.

"How is she going to get through this Beca? She's just a kid herself!" The redhead cried.

"But she's a lot like you Chloe, she's strong. You're the strongest person I know and she takes that from you." Beca spoke softly but passionately, kissing the top of Chloe's head. "Wait I know how to cheer you up." Beca quickly disappeared out the bedroom and Chloe dried her eyes and got herself comfy on the bed.

Within seconds Beca returned with her guitar and their daughter, both of the brunette's climbing up onto the bed in front of Chloe.

Chloe instantly smiled through the tears once Beca started strumming the guitar to Here Comes the Sun. Emily got up on her knees behind Beca and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck from behind, resting her chin on top of the woman's head.

* * *

[Beca] Here comes the sun, here comes the sun

And I say it's all right

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter

Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here

* * *

Chloe smiled even wider once Emily joined in with Beca, the pair swaying gently together as they sang.

* * *

[Beca and Emily] Here comes the sun, here comes the sun

And I say it's all right

[Emily] Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces

Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here

[Beca and Emily] Here comes the sun, here comes the sun

And I say it's all right

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

* * *

"Told you it would cheer her up." Beca smirked, turning her head to look at her daughter.

"I love you girls." Chloe waited till Beca removed her guitar before pulling the two most important people in her life into a group hug. "We're gonna get through this as a family right?" Chloe asked. Her wife and daughter agreed until one of their phones starting ringing, cutting off their heartfelt moment together as all three of them patted their pockets. They really needed to have separate ringtones.

"It's mine." Emily pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw the caller ID. "Oh it's Zac." The teenager was a little confused because Zac wasn't one to call her a lot. "Hello?"

Beca and Chloe stayed quiet whilst their daughter spoke on the phone.

"Em, hey. My mom was telling me this morning that I should call you today."

"Oh yeah? Why?" Emily wondered, suddenly interested.

"You should come over tomorrow so we can hang out a little, y'know? She said that you need all the support you can get." The girl's heart warmed at the boy's words.

"Aw Zac that's so sweet. Of course I'll come over." She agreed.

"Awesome, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Emily hung up and tossed her phone onto the bed in front of her. "He's a sweet kid."

"What was he saying?" Chloe wondered.

"He wants to hang out tomorrow." Emily smiled.

* * *

Aubrey and Jesse didn't go to their bed till pretty late that night.

"Jess." The blonde sighed as her boyfriend straddled her in the bed and began kissing up her neck, along her jawline and then up to her lips.

"Come on, Zac's asleep." He mumbled against her lips and climbed off of her. He kept his lips attached to hers as he reached down to the waistband of her sweatpants.

Jesse was surprised to feel his hands being pulled away by his girlfriend's.

"Aubrey what's wrong?" He said a little frustrated, kneeling beside his girlfriend.

"I'm on my period." She said looking up at him.

"No you're not."

What do you mean I'm not?" Aubrey sat up a little more.

"Bree I know every time you're on your period, we share a bathroom for Christ sake. You had it last week." Jesse said serious and Aubrey just ran her hand down her face. "Babe please tell me what's going on, we haven't had sex in 2 weeks. What's wrong?" His voice softened a little, gently taking her hand away from her face.

"Jesse...what if we can't get pregnant again?" Aubrey sounded worried which made Jesse settle down in the bed and pull the blonde into him.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't we get pregnant?"

"I don't know, maybe our bodies aren't wanting to...cooperate anymore. I mean Jess, we've been trying for almost a year and still nothing." She explained as her boyfriend began stroking her hair.

"Hey I don't want you to think there's anything wrong with you."

"Jesse, we both agreed that when Zac was about 6 that we would stop using condoms and just see what happens. That was 6 years ago now and we've never gotten pregnant again." Jesse could hear that this was really bothering his girlfriend which made him feel awful for her.

"Hey maybe it's me. Maybe it's my little guys that are causing the problems." He wanted to make her realise that it's not always the woman's reproductive system that create some issues.

"Do you think we should get tested?" Aubrey looked up at Jesse.

"We can if it'll put your mind at ease." Jesse smiled slightly and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. "I can call and make appointments tomorrow morning if you want?" He even offered.

"Thanks honey." It really did put Aubrey's mind at ease. She needed an answer as to why no matter how much they were trying, they just couldn't conceive another child.

* * *

 **I'm sorry Its pretty short but I had to get it out there.**

 **Okay Beca, Chloe and Emily are all finally on the same page now!**

 **Uh oh, Jesse and Aubrey seem to have their own little issue though...**


	6. It's Gonna Be Tough

**Sorry for the wait guys I've been pretty caught up in Age Is Just a Number lately so I haven't updated this in a while.**

 **I know it's pretty short but since school is finishing up soon (ITS NEARLY CHRISTMAS!) I should be able to update more :)**

* * *

 **Hold On to Sixteen - Chapter 6: It's Gonna Be Tough**

Tuesday rolled around quickly and here Emily was, Beca, Chloe and Aubrey by her side (Jesse was in the waiting area) as she awaited the doctor returning so she could get her internal ultrasound over and done with.

"Does it hurt?" Emily asked with a scrunched up nose, glancing between Chloe and Aubrey whilst Beca was too busy on her phone.

"It didn't hurt me, did it hurt you?" Chloe replied, turning to her blonde best friend.

"No, you'll be fine Em." Aubrey reassured with a wink, placing her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Have you heard from Benji, Emily?" Chloe asked, pushing her daughter's hair out of her face for her.

The teenager's gaze dropped down to the floor. "He keeps calling me and texting me but I've just kept avoiding him." She said quietly.

"Emily you both need to have an adult talk about this. You need to stop avoiding him so you can work out what you're both going to do about the baby." Chloe pushed.

"I know mom but can you please lay off me about it just now?"

Aubrey's phone started ringing but Emily and Chloe went back to their conversation as Aubrey stepped to the side to answer it.

"Jesus Christ what the fuck is this doctor up to?" Beca stood up from the chair she was sitting on with a groan and slid her phone into her back pocket.

"Why did I marry someone with 0% patience?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

Emily just rolled her eyes and smiled at the exchange between her parents. She was finally glad her moms were back to their usual banter after the rocky couple of days.

"Because you were too obsessed with me not to." Beca challenged, sauntering up behind her wife and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Thanks for letting me know, Dr Connolly…" Everyone's attention turned to Aubrey as she walked back over, hanging up her phone. "Um...I just found out mine and Jesse's fertility results."

"How's it looking?" Beca unwrapped her arms from Chloe as everyone focused on the blonde.

Aubrey just shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose as she just broke down and cried.

Chloe and Beca glanced at each other. "I've got this babe." The redhead whispered into her wife's ear before leading Aubrey outside of the room. "Hey, hey c'mere." Once Chloe had led the other woman out into the corridor, she instantly wrapped her arms around the blonde. "It's okay." Chloe soothed, rubbing the woman's back.

"Jesse's perfectly fine. It's me that's the problem." Aubrey managed to say.

"Here take a seat." Chloe pulled away and motioned to the two chairs lined against the wall. "What did the doctor say?"

The blonde wiped her eyes and composed herself. "Jesse's completely fertile, there's nothing wrong with him but Dr Connolly said I've got a hostile environment." The blonde took the tissue the redhead was handing to her. "So that means there's a very very slim chance that Jess and I can get pregnant again."

"I'm so sorry, Bree." Chloe sympathised, holding onto her best friend's shoulder. "Look at this way, you guys still have Zac. He's such a good kid, you guys have raised him so well."

Aubrey smiled slightly down at her hands which were sitting in her lap. "You're right. We had some trouble trying to conceive the first time around, we thought we were never going to get pregnant then Zac came along."

"Like a little miracle." Chloe laughed, holding Aubrey's hand in her own. "You never know, it may happen again just don't stop having sex." The redhead laughed once more but the blonde just sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Sex just seems like such a task for us now…" The blonde sighed, toying with one of the rings on her finger. "I mean it's just the same thing over and over again."

"I think you guys need to spice up your sex life a little." Chloe suggested with a giggle. "I'm pretty sure there's never been a time where I've been bored of having sex with Beca."

"You guys can't try for a baby though, when that's your mindset all you want to do is get it over and done with." The blonde explained.

"That's why you guys should just forget about it for just now and enjoy your time alone together. I know it's hard to do that when you've got a kid too but you and Jess could maybe take a weekend away together and we'll watch Zac for you." Chloe offered.

"That would be perfect actually." Aubrey smiled before giving Chloe a hug. "I love you, you always know how to make me feel better."

"Love you too Bree."

"Uh Aubrey? Chloe?" The two women broke apart and looked up to find Benji standing there, awkwardly fidgeting with his hands.

"Benji? What're you doing here?" Chloe asked, surprised as she stood up.

"I came to see Emily. I managed to get Stacie to spill where she was."

"Thank god you're here, you can finally talk some sense into her." Aubrey joined the conversation as she stood up.

"I don't know if that'll happen." Benji sighed with a shrug. "Is Beca in there?" He pointed to the door warily.

"Yeah, why?" The redhead asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm so dead."

"Aw Benji don't worry!" Chloe laughed. "She doesn't hate you, trust me." She reassured before opening the door and leading Benji inside whilst Aubrey announced that she was away to check on Jesse and tell him the news. "Emily someone's came to see you."

"Hey." Benji said quietly, stepping out from behind Chloe as he fiddled with his watch.

"Benji? What're you doing here? How did…" Emily's eyebrows furrowed as she was taken aback from the surprise appearance of her ex boyfriend.

Beca and Chloe stepped to the side and began having their own quiet conversation as they allowed Benji and Emily to talk.

"Emily I really need to talk to you." Benji walked towards Emily and grabbed her hand, holding it between the two of his.

"Benji I already told you-"

"No, I don't care that you don't want me anymore, I'm going to be here. For my baby. For our baby." Benji cut her off and looked directly into her eyes as he spoke. "Please Em, I've been so lost without you, I want to be by your side through everything."

"Benji…" Emily sighed.

"Emily please, you've got to trust me. I love you so much." Benji placed a hand on the girl's cheek and gazed at her with pleading eyes.

"Benji it's gonna be tough, you know that right?" The girl stroked her fingers across the boy's hand that was still on her cheek.

"I know."

Emily reached up and slid her hand behind Benji's neck before pulling his face down to her's so she could kiss him.

"Everything okay now?" Chloe asked with a beaming smile as her daughter pulled away from her boyfriend.

"Everything's perfect." Benji smiled, intertwining his fingers with his now girlfriend again.

"You two still need to figure out what you're going to do with the baby once it's born." Beca said seriously, folding her arms across her chest and Chloe scowled at her.

"Bec let them enjoy the moment and think about that later-" The redhead was cut off as the doctor finally returned.

"Sorry for the hold up everyone." She apologised, quickly moving around the room setting everything up for Emily's ultrasound.

The teenager watched the doctor put a condom on the ultrasound transducer and prayed that one of her moms wouldn't say enough. Yeah, she's not that lucky.

"Hey you two, that's a condom, learn how to use it." Beca motioned with her hand, eying the two teenagers in the room.

"Beca." Chloe warned, elbowing her wife in the stomach making her flinch.

The doctor could only shake her head with a laugh. "Alright Emily are you ready?" She asked and the girl nodded. "Okay you might feel a little pressure."

Emily was holding onto Benji's hand as well as Chloe's which was covered with Beca's.

"Everything's looking good." The doctor said with a smile as she was looking at the screen.

"How far along am I?" Emily asked. This was the question that had been playing on the girl's mind. What time she had sex was the time that got her pregnant? She could either be 2 months along or only 1.

"You are around 4 weeks along." Ah so it was the time without a condom. Whoops, lesson learned! "If you look at the screen here…" The doctor pointed at the screen and all 4 leaned forward slightly so they could see. "Here is your uterus and here...is your baby." They all followed her finger.

"Oh my god." Benji whispered.

Beca and Chloe glanced at each other with a knowing smile, remembering the feeling they had when they had their first ultrasound when Chloe was pregnant with Emily.

"Wow." Emily whispered and Benji kissed the top of her head.

"I'll give you all a minute." The doctor smiled before she left the room, leaving the image of the ultrasound on screen.

Emily sniffed hard as she began to cry unexpectedly.

"Aw Emily you're crying." Chloe soothed with a smile.

"I don't see it!" The teenager sobbed.

"Neither." Beca scoffed.

"Aw honey look it's right here." Chloe let go of Emily's hand and walked over to the screen, pointing at the baby. "And Beca are you freaking serious? You did the same thing with Emily."

"Wait that's it? it's tiny." Emily said softly, wiping her eyes.

"It's not my fault! At this point it always just looks like some weird ass potato!" Beca protesting in defence.

"I can't believe that's my baby." Emily whispered softly.

* * *

 **Yeah it's short and we didn't get a lot of bechloe banter (which we all love!) but this chapter was needed :)**


	7. The Bad Luck Continues

**Hey guys!**

 **Now this chapter is a little short again, sorry.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

 **Hold On to Sixteen - Chapter 7: The Bad Luck Continues**

Just as they were leaving the hospital, Jesse and Beca got called into work so Chloe invited Aubrey and Benji back to her house.

"Am I going to hate being pregnant?" Emily asked Aubrey just as Chloe came back into the living room with tea and coffee with Benji giving her a hand. "Thanks mom." She said as she took the mug of tea out of her mother's hand.

"You'll be completely fine, Em, trust me." Aubrey reassured with a smile.

"I think it's a perfect time to take a look at this." A devious smile spread across Chloe's face as she reached over to the end table and pulled out a photo album.

"Mom, no no no. Benji hasn't seen these!" Emily protested trying to take the book out of her mother's hands but the older woman wasn't having any of it.

"Well now I have to see it." Benji laughed, placing his hand on Emily's knee.

"Emily don't worry, the majority are embarrassing photos of me, Jesse and your moms when we were younger." Aubrey reassured with a playful scowl at the redhead who was too busy beginning to flick through the pages.

The first few pages were of Chloe and Beca's wedding.

"What age were you and mom when you guys got married again?" Emily asked as she leaned over to take a look.

"18."

"Why did you guys get married so young?" Benji wondered, admiring how adorable his girlfriend's parents looked on their wedding day.

"I loved her." Chloe simply said as she smiled down at the photos. "And then you came along." She nudged her daughter beside her as she flicked over the page to find photos of the day Emily was first born. "I look awful in these pictures oh my god." The redhead laughed.

"No wonder, you had just had a baby. I remember wanting to strangle you when you started taking pictures after I had Zac." Aubrey added, pointing accusingly at the redhead.

"That was the first time your mom held you." Chloe nudged Emily and pointed to the picture. "She was so nervous because you were so tiny and she didn't want to hurt you."

Emily smiled at the photo just imagining what her mother was saying and realising that that will be her in 8 months time. It was all starting to sink in now…

* * *

Later on that day once Aubrey and Benji left and Emily was up in her bedroom, it gave Chloe a chance to clean up the kitchen a little. Just as Chloe was wondering what was taking her wife so long, she heard the front door unlock.

"Hey babe." Chloe greeted as she dried her hands on the dish cloth. "What's wrong?" She asked with furrowed brow as soon as she saw Beca's face.

Beca didn't answer though, instead she just slammed her keys and phone down on the counter before opening the fridge.

"Beca please talk to me." Chloe sighed. This was a regular occurrence which had been going on ever since they started dating. Beca didn't like to talk about her problems, Chloe was the one that had to force them out of her. It was either that or Beca would just wound up even more miserable by bottling up her emotions.

The brunette pulled out a bottle of vodka from the fridge and began to unscrew the top.

"Hey, hey." Chloe grabbed the bottle from her wife and gave her a look of warning. "You know that's not the way to fix anything." The redhead placed the bottle back in the fridge. You see Beca has used alcohol in the past to 'solve' her problems and Chloe was certainly not going to let her go down that road again.

"I don't want to talk about it." Beca said with gritted teeth as she reopened the fridge.

"No." Chloe closed the door once again. "You're talking about it with me. Right now. What the hell happened?"

Beca muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?"

"I lost my job. I lost my fucking job, Chloe!" Beca slammed her fist down on the counter.

"You what?" Chloe asked in disbelief. "How does that even happen? You're a radio host."

"They cut our show, their replacing it with something else. They said they have too many shows like ours. I don't know what to do." Beca shook her head as she ran her hand down her face. "It's hardly like I'm going to just walk into a decent paying job, I did so shit in school that my qualifications won't get me anywhere. I just-" Beca choked out as she began to cry. See? This is what happens when she bottles up her feelings, they just come out all at once.

"Hey, babe come here, it's alright." Chloe wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and pulled her close. "We'll be fine."

Beca pulled away and widened her eyes at Chloe. "Let me give you a reality check Chloe. You're an elementary school teacher, we own a 3 bedroom house and 2 cars and our daughter is fucking pregnant. How the hell is one job going to help us at all?!"

"Would you calm down?!" Chloe asked, matching Beca's volume.

"How can I calm down? Especially when Aubrey and Jesse are going to be completely fine!"

"And how's that?" Chloe wondered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Aubrey is a fucking lawyer, she makes twice as much as you do. Jesse wouldn't even have to work a day in his life again if he wanted to!"

"I do what I do because I love it, not about how much money I make and I'd really appreciate it if you would stop comparing me to our friends." Chloe defended and Beca instantly felt bad.

"Babe I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." The brunette's voice instantly softened after realising she hurt her wife. She ran her hands up and down Chloe's forearms soothingly.

"It's fine, I forgive you. Beca you have to realise that there's nothing that we haven't been able to get around. We'll get through this okay?" Chloe placed her hands on her wife's cheeks as she looked her in the eye.

Beca nodded.

"I love you." Chloe offered with a smile.

"I love you too." Beca returned, resting her hands on Chloe's hips as the redhead pulled her wife's face to hers and locked their lips.

* * *

"I mean I can try and get you in to do something with me but…" Aubrey offered.

"Bree come on, I don't have a law degree, I've never stepped foot in law school. Honestly, don't worry about it babe, I got this." He gave his girlfriend a reassuring smile as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"How's Beca dealing with it?" Aubrey asked, toying with her boyfriend's fingers.

"Not good. She flipped out at our boss saying that she can't support her family without this job-"

"It's true though, it's pretty shitty that they just cut you off like that." Aubrey chipped in.

"Beca's so talented with her music, surely she can get somewhere with that. It's what she's always wanted to do but with having Emily so young she of course had to put her daughter first." Jesse explained. "She should go on the Xfactor or something." He joked with a laugh.

"I'm sure whatever she does, she'll kill it." Aubrey smiled as she ran her hand up Jesse's arm.

Just as they thought things were starting to look up, everything seems so go downhill again for Beca and Chloe.

* * *

 **It's official, Chloe and Beca are the unluckiest people ever!**

 **So what's Beca going to do? (I don't really have an idea yet myself XD)**


	8. I Never Thought You'd Do This

**Hey guys :) I know it's been a while since this has had an update.**

 **This chapter is mostly a Bechloe issue but I'm sure none of you have a problem with that XD**

* * *

 **Hold On to Sixteen - Chapter 8: I Never Thought You'd Do This**

"Is mom home?" Emily asked, standing behind her mother as the said woman unlocked their front door.

"I'm not sure, I've been out all day." Chloe shrugged. She had gone to pick Emily up from Stacie's house that evening but she had no clue what Beca was up to since the redhead was in fact spending the afternoon with her mother.

Chloe held the door open for her daughter, letting her walk inside before pushing the door closed before locking it.

"Um...Mom you might wanna see this…" Emily called from the living room.

"What's wrong?" Chloe furrowed her brow, quickly joining her daughter only to be met with a sight that made her blood boil.

Her wife was passed out on the couch, the coffee table covered with empty bottles and glasses which had obviously been previously filled with alcohol. Chloe's keys dropped to the floor at the sight. "You've got to be kidding me Beca…" She muttered to herself. "Em go upstairs honey, you don't need to see her like this." The redhead shook her head as she placed a hand on her daughter's back, gently leading the slightly shocked girl out of the room. "You're so dead." Chloe practically growled as she forcefully tossed her bag and jacket onto the other chair before walking up to her unconscious wife.

She thought this was never going to happen again. She had been so proud of Beca because it wasn't so long ago when the two women could start having a harmless glass of wine with their dinner. Now the brunette just had to go and ruin it.

"Beca." Chloe said but the woman didn't stir. "Beca wake up!" She dropped to her knees at the side of the couch and began to shake her wife's shoulder.

There was a groan.

"Beca get the fuck up, I swear to god." She said through gritted teeth and the brunette's eyelids fluttered open. "Come on, you're going to bed." Chloe stood back up and practically dragged her wife to her feet.

"Get the fuck away from me." Beca slurred, staggering away from Chloe. Clearly still drunk. You see Beca is an angry drunk, she always had been. Even when the two were younger and used to drink in clubs there was rarely a night where Beca didn't get in a fight with someone.

"No you're going upstairs." Chloe said firmly, grabbing onto her wife's arm as she began to lead her upstairs.

"Get your hands off me!" Beca yelled just as they got to their bedroom door, shaking Chloe's hands off her.

Chloe grabbed her again, pulling her into the bedroom.

"I told you to get your fucking hands off me!" Beca yelled louder, forcefully pushing Chloe against the wall, pressing her forearm against the redhead's throat.

Chloe's heart started beating faster and her breathing became ragged in fear. Her wife's arm was pressed up against her throat and her face was inches from her's, the stench of alcohol surrounding her.

"Beca please don't do this…" Chloe pleaded, her voice cracking from tears.

"You can't tell me what to do." Beca growled, still not removing her arm.

Chloe had to do it, she didn't really have a choice. She kneed the brunette's leg, making her stagger backwards and in that moment, Chloe quickly got out the room. She heard her wife's footsteps coming closer behind the door so she held it shut.

"Open the door!" Beca began pulling at the door on the other side but Chloe just held it shut with all her strength.

"Beca go away!" Chloe yelled back, a couple of tears falling from her cheeks.

It didn't take long for the brunette to give in though as she let go of the door. Chloe heard footsteps and she breathed a sigh of relief, letting go of the door.

"Mom what's going on?" Emily came out of her room, her voice shaking after hearing all the yelling.

Chloe just shook her head, choking out a sob as she walked downstairs, her daughter quickly following.

"Mom, what happened?" Emily pushed further, following her into the living room.

"Your mom's a fucking asshole." Chloe snapped as she started gathering the empty bottles.

"What did she do to you?" The brunette asked with a worried tone, helping her mother clear all the bottles and glasses into the kitchen.

"Nothing Emily it's fine." The redhead lied. "Look, why don't I call Aubrey and ask if you can stay the night? I don't want your mom waking you up during the night when you have school in the morning." She suggested.

"Sure, okay."

Chloe walked back into the living room and picked up the landline phone. "Em go and get your stuff ready?" She called through as she dialed the number.

"Okay." Emily said and went on her way upstairs.

"Hello?" Zac was the one that unexpectedly picked up the phone.

"Zac it's Chloe, honey. Is your mom there?" The redhead wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll go get her for you."

"Thank you." Chloe sniffed as she waited for the blonde.

"Mom it's Chloe." She heard Zac say on the other end of the line before she finally heard Aubrey.

"Chloe? Are you alright? It's getting pretty late." The blonde asked in concern.

"Beca's drunk. She practically had me by the throat up against the wall." She cried into the phone.

"Oh my god…'

"I need to ask you a huge favour."

"Anything Chlo."

"Can you keep Emily for the night? I don't want her to see Beca like that." Chloe tried to compose herself, taking a deep breath as she wiped away her tears once more. She could hear Jesse in the background asking what was wrong.

"Of course Chloe - Jesse can you go and pick Emily up from Beca and Chloe's? She's going to stay the night...Beca's had a little too much to drink." Chloe heard the blonde ask her boyfriend on the other end of the line and she just awaited patiently.

"Of course, tell her I'll be right over." Chloe heard Jesse's fatherly instinct kicking in and couldn't help but give a weak smile.

"He's leaving right now, Chloe, he'll be over soon." Aubrey said.

"Thank you so much, Bree. I'll speak to you later."

"Alright, call me if you need anything Chloe." And with that Aubrey hung up and Chloe followed suit.

* * *

The next morning when Chloe woke up, the first thing she did was check on her wife. She had slept in Emily's bed that night, not feeling safe enough to even be in the same room as Beca. Something you should never feel when you're in a relationship.

As she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was that Beca was gone. Chloe checked her phone again, it was definitely 6am because she had to get to work. Beca's clothes that she was wearing last night were just scattered on the floor so she must've gotten changed.

Chloe walked over to the window and looked down on the driveway. Her car was gone too. Well that's what Beca did to clear her head, drive off and then return a couple hours later so it was no big deal. The redhead still couldn't get over last night though, she hadn't seen Beca in that state for years and she forgot how much it scared the shit out of her. She was gonna have to clear the house out from any alcohol again, it seems like a lot of money but her wife's wellbeing is much more valuable.

* * *

"Was my mom like that when she was younger?" Emily asked. She was sitting on the bed with Aubrey as the blonde curled her hair for her.

"Which one? And like what?" Aubrey chuckled slightly, running her fingers through Emily's hair.

"Beca...and well was she always, y'know...drunk?" Emily asked with a shrug. "It just felt to me like Mom had seen her like that one too many times."

"I don't know if any of them have told you this before but there was a time in your mom's life where whenever she had a problem she would just try and drink it away." Aubrey explained.

"Oh…" Emily looked down at her hands in her lap.

"But that's all in the past now honey, you don't have to worry about it." Aubrey reassured.

"Yeah…" Emily sighed. Suddenly a wave of nausea came over her. "Oh god, I don't feel well…" She groaned as she stood up, breaking out into a sweat. The brunette quickly covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh dear…" Aubrey said to herself as she placed the curling iron down so she could go see Emily. She chuckled to herself, remembering the hell that is morning sickness. "You alright Em?" She asked as she entered the bathroom to find the teenager hunched over the toilet.

Emily only groaned before her stomach heaved once more. Aubrey dropped to her knees and gathered Emily's hair in one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

"I forgot I was-" She cut herself off as she heaved again. "...pregnant." She finally finished and Aubrey just chuckled. "I've been meaning to tell you something." Emily still had her head down the toilet (just in case) as she spoke to the blonde.

"And what was that?" Aubrey asked.

"I feel really bad that you can't get pregnant when you want to and then I can when I really didn't want to be. I'm so sorry." Emily finally lifted her head out and turned to the blonde.

"Emily it's not your fault! You don't have to bring yourself down just because my body can't do what it's supposed to do." Aubrey spoke softly as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I think that everything happens for a reason. And you getting pregnant is one of them. I know you didn't want it at first but trust me as soon as you lay eyes on that baby you'll fall in love. That is if you and Benji are thinking of keeping it of course."

"I have been thinking, I do want to keep it but I just haven't spoke to Benji about it yet. Or my moms for that matter." Emily explained. She was starting to get used to the fact that she's pregnant and the more she thought about that there's a human growing inside her, the more she wanted to be a mother.

"Remember, your parents were only a few years older than you when you were born." Aubrey reminded her and that just made Emily's mind think 'Hey, maybe I can do this.'

* * *

When Chloe got home after work, there was still no signs of Beca's car.

"Have you heard from your mom?" Chloe asked Emily when she greeted her daughter in the living room.

"No, she wasn't home when I got her so I've been trying to call and text her but no answer." Emily shrugged, tossing her phone to the side.

"I'm starting to get worried now." Chloe let out out a frustrated sigh as she took a seat beside Emily, pulling her phone out.

She called Beca's number but it just rang out till her answering machine.

"I've already called Granddad and he said he hasn't seen her either." Emily said, sitting forward in her seat.

"Have you tried Jess and Bree?" Chloe asked and the 16 year old shook her head.

"No."

"I'll call Jesse because Aubrey will still be at work." Chloe picked up her phone again and called Jesse.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hey. Have you seen Beca? She's not been home since last night and I'm really worried." The redhead chewed on her thumbnail and her leg began to bounce up and down.

"No I haven't sorry...Do you want me to go for a drive around? See if I can find her?" He offered.

"Jesse that would be amazing. Thank you so much. Do you need me to watch Zac whilst you're away?" The woman asked, feeling slightly more relieved that Jesse was going to try and find her wife.

"No, you're alright, he's spending the night with Bree's parents. Listen I'll let you know if I find her."

"Thanks again Jess. Bye."

"See you later."

* * *

Jesse had been driving around for almost half an hour now and he still hadn't seen any sign of Beca.

"Come on Beca, where are you?" Jesse muttered to himself, slowing down as he passed some parked cars outside the park. And then he saw it, a red Audi much like Beca's. He slowed down even further and when his headlights shone on the registration plate he was able to read it. It was Beca's car.

When he noticed she wasn't in it, Jesse pulled up his car and parked in front of Beca's.

* * *

Beca was on the small bridge in the park, looking over the edge down into the water. She had fucked up big time and she knew it. She had left early this morning to just drive around, getting lost in her own head.

"What're you doing here at this time? You're bound to be freezing!" Beca whipped her head to the side to see Jesse walking towards her. He took his hoodie off and held it open in front of Beca.

She reluctantly slipped her arms in. "I'm just thinking." She muttered.

"Why did you do it?" Jesse asked in disappointment. "Why did you scare the shit out of your wife and daughter like that?"

"Jesse we've just lost our jobs, I'm sorry that I'm not the best at handling these situations!" The woman snapped, resting her arms back on the bridge as she looked down.

"You were doing so well!"

"I know." Beca muttered. "The worse part about it is that I can't remember a fucking thing about yesterday." Beca pressed her hand on her forehead as she shook her head. "Please tell me I didn't do anything to Chloe."

Jesse stayed silent.

"Jesse…" The shorter brunette pleaded. "What did I do?"

"Well Chloe told me that she was trying to get you into bed and you were just yelling at her to get off of you…" He trailed off and Beca just shook her head. "Then you pushed her off you and had her up against the wall with your arm like this." Jesse gently demonstrated for Beca, putting his forearm up to her neck.

Beca just pinched the bridge her nose as she let out a sob. "I can't believe I even laid hands on her." She cried and Jesse enveloped her in a hug. "I'm such a shitty wife."

"Hey you're not a shitty wife." Jesse scolded.

"Jesse, I physically hurt her, of course that makes me a shit wife." Beca choked out into Jesse's chest. "Did Emily see anything?" She asked quietly.

"No, she stayed at my house over night because Chloe thought it'd be…-" He tried to find the right word without wanting to offend Beca.

"Safer?" Beca offered.

"Yeah…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"I need to go see them." Beca pulled away from Jesse and wiped her eyes.

"They're worried sick about you Bec, of course you need to go home. You seriously need to apologise to your wife, your hands should feel safe to her, she should feel comfortable not worried that you're going to pin her against the wall." Jesse said seriously.

"I know, you're so right…"

* * *

 **Oh dear, pretty sensitive subject between Beca and Chloe. Pretty scary at that!**

 **Do you think Chloe will forgive her quickly?**


	9. Little Miracle

**Sorry about the long wait on this guys. My nana's been in hospital and it's just been really stressful and emotional.**

 **Anyway here is chapter 9. Its not very long buy considering my circumstances I'm surprised I got this out!**

* * *

 **Hold On to Sixteen - Chapter 9: Little Miracle**

That evening, as soon as Chloe finished her dinner, she went straight up to her bedroom. Jesse had sent her a text saying Beca was on her way home. She was relieved, angry and scared all at the same time.

She was just laying on her bed, too busy concentrating on the TV that she almost jumped out her skin when the door opened. In walked Beca looking like a scolded puppy.

Chloe gave her a quick glance before going back to the TV.

"Chloe…" Beca sighed as she climbed onto the bed.

The redhead turned to her with teary eyes.

"Babe I'm so sorry." Beca placed her hand on Chloe's thigh and the redhead flinched making the brunette retract her hand.

"I don't know if sorry can cut it." Chloe said folding her arms across her chest.

"Then how can I make it up to you? I'm sorry, I've just had a rough time lately, I never intended to get that drunk. Please believe me Chloe." The brunette pleaded, once again placing her hand on her wife's thigh.

"Don't touch me." Chloe whispered on the verge of tears and Beca's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She had really screwed up this time.

"I didn't mean to lay my hands on you Chloe. I can't even tell you how sorry I am. I trust you with my life and I'll never live with myself if you don't feel the same way. You know I'd never do this sober." Beca continued with all her might, trying to get her wife to forgive her.

"Beca you scared the shit out of me last night. I genuinely thought you were going to hurt me." Chloe said quietly, staring at her wife's hands.

"Baby I'd never hurt you." Beca spoke softly, taking Chloe's hands in hers.

"How will I know you'll never get in that state again?" The redhead asked, staring at their hands interlocked.

"Come with me." Beca stood up from the bed and led Chloe downstairs into the kitchen. The redhead just stood there with her arms crossed as the brunette opened up the fridge, taking the remaining bottle of white wine out before walking over to the liquor cabinet. She grabbed the key off the shelf and unlocked the cabinet, placing the wine inside.

"What're you doing?" Chloe sighed, running her hand down her face tiredly.

The brunette didn't answer, instead she looked around the kitchen to make sure all the alcohol was in the cabinet before locking it again. "Proving to you that I can do this and taking precautions at the same time." She finally said, walking towards her wife, handing the other woman the key. "Make sure you put this in a place where I'll never find it."

Chloe stared at the key in her hand before slipping it into her pocket for the time being.

"Babe, I know this is hard and I can't even tell you how sorry I am but we've got a lot going on right now. I feel so shitty about this and I promise, I swear down that I will never do this again. I've been a shitty wife and a shitty mom and I can't afford to be like that. I need to be there for Emily, especially what she's going through right now. And I need you there to help me. Do you forgive me?" Beca held her arms out, reading Chloe's face to see any hint of forgiveness.

The redhead nodded subtly, pulling Beca in for a hug. She knew that she was forgiving her wife too easy but Beca was right, Emily was their main priority right now and they both had to support her together.

* * *

Just over a month had past and it was now Emily's 17th birthday. Things had seemed to change for the better over the past month. Jesse and Beca had both found jobs, Beca worked at the local music store but she also gives guitar and piano lessons to music students in Emily's school. Jesse on the other hand was now the coach for Zac's soccer team. Both seemed a lot happier than they did a month ago. In other good news, Beca had kept her word and hadn't touched a single drop of alcohol since the incident and Chloe was proud of her.

"Do me a favour and zip me up, babe." Chloe gathered her hair and pulled it over her shoulder so Beca could zip up her dress. For Emily's birthday Beca and Chloe had decided to take their daughter to a meal at a fancy restaurant along with Benji, Stacie, Jesse, Aubrey and Zac.

"Mom!" The now 17 year old yelled from her bedroom and Beca and Chloe glanced at each other before they both made their way through to their daughter's room.

"Is everything alright Em?" Chloe asked in concern.

"Look." Emily looked up and smiled as she stood in front of her mirror. "I'm finally starting to show."

Chloe smiled at her daughter's excitement as the tall brunette, ran her hand over her abdomen which was now sporting her small baby bump.

"You look beautiful Emily." Beca smiled softly, looking her daughter up and down and It just hit her how grown up her baby girl looked all dressed up to go out.

"Thanks mom." Emily returned the smile.

* * *

"Hey everyone. Benji and I have something we'd like to say." Emily grabbed everyone's attention at the dinner table.

Beca and Chloe eyed their daughter warily and the said girl just gave them a quick glance before continuing. "Uh we've decided…"

Benji placed his hand on the table and took a hold of his girlfriend's. "We're gonna keep the baby." He beamed.

"Remember you two, this is a huge commitment." Jesse warned and the other 3 adults agreed.

"Yeah we know but we really wanna do this together. I'm gonna take online classes so I can keep up on my school work." Emily explained.

"And when I graduate, I'm gonna get a job whilst taking part time classes at college so I can help with the baby." The 18 year old smiled at his girlfriend.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other and basically had a mental conversation with each other.

"Just remember that you guys aren't alone in this. We'll always be here if you ever need anything." Chloe reassured and Beca nodded in agreement.

"And us." Jesse and Aubrey added.

"Thank you guys so much. We really appreciate it." Benji said on behalf of himself and Emily.

* * *

Later that night.

"Hey Bree? Can you hurry up? I really need to pee!" Jesse called to his girlfriend who seemed to be taking a century in their en suite bathroom.

The blonde swung the bathroom door and practically threw herself on top of Jesse who was lying on the bed.

"What did I just say? I really need to pee and you almost crushed it out of me!" The brunette protested but Aubrey just had a huge grin across her face as she straddled him.

"I don't care." She laughed. "We're pregnant." She beamed.

"Wait what?" Jesse asked, sitting up once the blonde climbed off of him.

"We're having another baby!" Aubrey stood up from the bed and Jesse followed.

"Oh my god." He breathed out in disbelief before picking his girlfriend up and spinning her around. "How did this happen?"

"We beat the odds I guess!" Aubrey grabbed the back of Jesse's neck and pulled him in for a very passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jesse smiled against her lips, pulling her flush against his body.

"There's something else I want to talk to you about." Aubrey took Jesse's hands into hers and sat down on the edge of the bed, Jesse coming down with her. "And please don't flip out straight away."

Jesse sighed. "Aubrey…"

"But why not? We've been together for years!" She protested, realising that her boyfriend had already clicked.

"I've told you before, I don't need a ring and a piece of paper to prove that I love you." Jesse tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

She sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked again." The blonde kissed him softly on the lips before standing up again. "I'm going to see if Zac's turned off his laptop yet."

As soon as his girlfriend left the room, Jesse leaned over and opened the drawer on his nightstand, he pulled out the small box that was hidden at the back. He flipped open the lid to reveal the most beautiful engagement ring.

Smirking to himself he closed the box and hid it back in his drawer.

* * *

 **Okay I know it's not the best.**

 **The Mitchells seem to be very happy at the moment!**

 **As do the Swansons. Will this happiness last though?**


	10. Earned It

**Hey guys, I've been super busy lately so it's taken me a while to upload this story.**

 **I hope you guys are all enjoying it so far. I'm planning on doing a little jump to when the baby is born soon because I'm excited to write Beca and Chloe showing Emily the ropes of motherhood. What are your thoughts? Should I?**

 **Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Hold On to Sixteen - Chapter 10: Earned It**

Around another month had passed, Beca and Chloe hadn't fought at all (apart from their usual bickering about petty things) Jesse and Aubrey had kept their news a secret for now and then of course there's Emily whose baby bump just kept getting bigger and bigger.

* * *

Emily woke with a start, covered in sweat, her chest heaving along with a throbbing heat between her legs. "Shit…" She breathed out, wiping her sweaty forehead. She had just experienced one of the hottest dreams of her life that involved her and Benji. Damn, she was surprised herself that her mind could make a sex dream seem so vivid. She was kind of dreading having to see Benji tomorrow and Jesse and Aubrey's anniversary party because her mind will just cast back to this damn dream.

* * *

It was Jesse and Aubrey's 15th anniversary of officially dating and they decided to rent out a hall and make a night out of it by throwing a party for friends and family. The main reason was because they finally thought it was the right time to announce their pregnancy.

"Can we get everybody's attention for just a sec?" Jesse walked into the middle of the room, hand in hand with Aubrey as he spoke into the microphone.

Beca turned the music down (she was the DJ for the evening) and everyone silenced.

"We both want to thank everyone for coming tonight and I hope you're all enjoying yourselves. Before we let you get back at it, we have an announcement that we'd like to make…" Jesse trailed off and handed his girlfriend the microphone.

Aubrey was just about to speak when Jesse dropped down to one knee beside her and she accidentally dropped the microphone, covering her mouth with her hands.

Everyone in the hall were in shock too, eventually erupting into cheers once Jesse pulled out the little box containing the ring. He picked up the microphone off the floor and spoke into it. "Aubrey…" He couldn't help the huge smile growing on his face at the site of his speechless girlfriend looking down at him. "These 15 years have been the best years of my life. We've been through some ups and downs but I wouldn't have had it any other way. You're my light, my best friend and my one true love. We've already started a family together and I think it's finally time for me to ask the burning question: Aubrey, will you do me the biggest honour in becoming my wife?" Jesse asked with a huge grin on his face, handing the microphone to his girlfriend before opening up the little box revealing the beautiful engagement ring.

"It's about damn time!" Beca called making everyone laugh.

"Of course." Aubrey said in a heartbeat and everyone cheered and applauded as Jesse slipped the ring onto his girlfriend's finger. "I love you." She said with tear rimmed eyes as Jesse stood up.

"I love you too." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her, lifting her off the ground slightly. "By the way, we're also having another baby." Jesse said into the microphone once the broke apart, once again shocking everyone.

Chloe was the first to run up to them, squealing. "Oh my god! Congratulations!" She threw her arms around the newly engaged couple and hugged them tightly.

"I'm gonna have a little brother or sister?" Zac asked once he approached his parents.

"You sure are, buddy." Jesse ruffled his son's hair as he watched a smile grow on the kid's face.

"That's awesome." Zac had always wanted to be a big brother!

"Hey guys, congratulations." Beca had wandered over after she had started the music back up to congratulate her two friends.

"Thank you." Jesse and Aubrey smiled, feeling on cloud 9 in this very moment.

"Let me buy you another drink, babe." Beca whispered into her wife's ear as she took her hand, allowing everyone else to approach Jesse and Aubrey (including Emily and Benji.)

"Did you ever want more kids?" Chloe asked as they approached the bar, watching Beca pull out her purse.

"We've got a grandkid on the way, I'm pretty sure we're past that Chlo." Beca laughed as she pulled out some money and folded it up between her fingers.

"Please don't remind me I'm going to be a 36 year old grandmother." Chloe whined.

"Why couldn't she be like a normal teenager and just masturbate?" Beca rolled her eyes, she was still trying to figure out how to deal with this whole situation.

"Need I remind you that we first had sex she you were 15?" Chloe laughed.

"Yeah but we can't make babies." Beca shot back.

"Anyway as I was saying, when we were younger, did you ever want another kid?" The redhead wondered, ignoring Beca's last statement.

"I don't know, we never really spoke about it. We were only young when Emily was born, I'm pretty sure we're still trying to figure it out now." Beca joked

Chloe thought for a second. "You know if Emily wasn't pregnant, I'd probably want another baby."

Beca almost choked on her own saliva. "Dude we're old!"

"We're not old!" The redhead protested, playfully shoving her wife.

"We're closer to 40 than 30. You turn 37 in March,that's old." Beca explained.

"Oh so now that I'm so old are you gonna run off with some 20 year old girl?" Chloe challenged with a smirk.

"Oh come on, I could never leave you...The sex is too good." Beca winked.

"Wow...where did I find you?" Chloe shook her head with a smile and rolled her eyes.

Beca laughed. "What would you like to drink?"

"After all this old and grandkids talk, I need something with vodka or tequila in it." Chloe sighed and Beca smiled at her, rubbing the small of her back.

"How about a vodka tonic?" The brunette suggested as they took a step up to the bar since the people in front had gotten their drinks and left.

"Perfect. Hey, you paid for the last round of drinks, it should be me paying this time." Chloe protested as Beca placed her money on the bar.

"I'm respecting my elders by paying for them." She joked, earning herself a death glare from her wife. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Can't I treat my lady?" The brunette smirked before turning to the bartender. "Hey, can I get a vodka tonic and a coke please?" Yup, Beca was still going sober (also, she was the DJ after all and she didn't want a dodgy alcohol influenced mix thrown in there.) "Thank you." The women thanked the bartender and walked away from the bar. "Here you are m'lady." Beca handed Chloe her glass.

"Thank you babe." Chloe took a sip of her drink and smiled at her wife. "I'm gonna go over and talk to Em." She pointed behind her at their daughter.

"Alright I'll be up at my laptop if you need anything." Beca pecked her on the lips before the both went their separate ways.

"Hey baby girl, how you feeling?" Chloe asked as she threw her arm around her daughter.

"Pregnant." Emily sighed as she looked down at her baby bump. "Hey mom, how much have you had to drink?"

Chloe furrowed her brow. Pretty off question. "A glass of champagne, a glass of wine and this." She answered, holding up her glass.

Emily thought she must be a little tipsy. "Can I ask you something? It's pretty awkward." She drummed her fingers on her glass of water and averted her eyes away from her mother.

"Sure." Chloe said, taking another sip of her drink.

"Uhm, you know when you were pregnant? Was it normal to get uh...you know...worked up...down there." She asked awkwardly and Chloe almost spat her drink back out.

"I'm not that drunk Em." She coughed, trying to compose herself.

"I'm sorry, I just felt more comfortable coming to you about...sex stuff rather than mom." The teenager apologised and Chloe placed a hand on the girl's arm.

"You don't have to be sorry Em, I'm glad you can come to me and talk to me. I mean the first sex talk we had with you didn't exactly go through your head-" The redhead motioned to Emily's baby bump and the girl just rolled her eyes. "But I'm completely okay with you coming to ask me about this stuff, especially anything you're going through that has to do with pregnancy."

"Thanks mom." Emily smiled genuinely.

"And to answer your question. Yes it's completely normal, it's to do with the extra blood flow down there that increases your sex drive." The redhead explained. "I mean knowing this, I could ban Benji from coming over when your mom and I are out but what else can you pair get yourselves into?" She joked and Emily just gave her a look as if to say 'Really mom?...'

"I'm gonna leave you to get drunk now so I'm gonna go and get Benji." Emily laughed, giving her mother a hug before leaving her.

* * *

A couple of hours had past. Emily was getting tired, complaining to her now drunk mother and Beca was still busy with her playlist.

The brunette smirked at her laptop screen as she noticed the next song coming on. Earned It by The Weeknd. Oh there's certainly a story behind this one. You see, Chloe had dragged Beca to see Fifty Shades of Grey when it was released (Beca of course complaining the entire time.) One thing they both could agree on though was that they both liked that song. Long story short, they ended up going home that night and having the most slow and sensual sex they had ever had with that song playing in the background. Ever since then, everytime that song comes on, the women are reminded of that very hot night.

Beca caught her wife's eye across the room as soon as the song started playing. Immediately, the redhead came up to Beca with a huge smirk on her face. "I'm so drunk!" Chloe said louder than needed before having a little giggle fit to herself.

Oh wow, now Beca had her hands full for the night. "How much have you had to drink?" Beca chuckled as she stood behind her wife, wrapped her arms around her waist before slowly swaying to the music.

"I have no idea." She slurred.

"Do you remember this song?" Beca whispered into Chloe's ear. "That time we had sex with it playing in the background? it was so hot." She reminded and Chloe moaned quietly at Beca's breath tickling her ear. "Cause, girl, you're perfect. You're always worth it. And you deserve it. The way you work it." She sang quietly into Chloe's ear.

"I wanna go home." Chloe said a little breathlessly, turning around to see Beca.

The brunette lifted Chloe's wrist and checked her watch. "We'll be going home soon, babe." She winked.

"You should get drunk with me." The redhead slurred, running a finger drunkenly down Beca's face.

"I can't Chlo." The brunette chuckled, taking her wife's hand away from her face once she almost poked her eye out.

"Whyyyy?" The taller woman whined, pulling at Beca's hands.

"Because sober you would kill me." Beca joked, poking Chloe's chest.

"No I wouldn't." The redhead giggled, stumbling into Beca, resting her head on the other woman's shoulder.

"Come on, I'm gonna take you home." Beca shook her head with a laugh and pushed Chloe off her gently

"I'm gonna fuck you when we get home." Chloe said from behind and Beca dragged her by the hand across the room in attempt to find Jesse and Aubrey.

"You can't even see your fingers properly, never mind use them." Beca said to herself with a laugh. "Hey Jess, Bree." She grabbed the attention of the couple.

"Hey, what's up?" Jesse asked.

"I need to get this one home so I'm gonna head a little early. Just drop my laptop off tomorrow at some point." Beca explained. "Chloe what're you doing?" She felt a tugging on her hand and turned around to see Chloe trying to bend down.

"I want my shoes off." The redhead said in a frustrated huff.

Jesse and Aubrey laughed. "Yeah that's no problem Beca, thanks for coming." Aubrey said, giving the woman a hug.

"No problem, and congratulations again." Beca smiled before hugging Jesse. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The engaged couple bid their farewells and disappeared off to the next group of people.

"I got them off!" Chloe said triumphantly and Beca sighed.

"Ugh why did you have to wear heels?" Beca muttered as she began to take her own shoes off, she couldn't have her walking outside in bare feet. Both women were wearing dresses it's just Beca made the sensible decision to wear flats with hers. "Put them on, you can't walk outside without shoes on." Beca slipped her own feet into Chloe's heels as Chloe put Beca's shoes on without question (having the same sized feet as your wife had its ups and downs. For example in this situation it came in handy but when your other half has disappeared off to work in your favourite pair of Converse then we have a problem.)

Once the shoe fiasco had been solved, Beca approached Benji and his half asleep girlfriend. "We're going home Em, your mom is like-" She turned her head to look at her wife who was completely away with it "-Well pissed as fuck. Benji do you want a ride home?" The woman offered.

"That would be awesome, thank you." Benji smiled, holding Emily's hand as they followed the two women out of the building.

"Holy fuck, it's freezing!" Beca shivered. "Hold her." She handed Chloe over to Emily like she was a toddler so she could dig around her bag for her car keys.

"The smell of alcohol coming from her breath is making me want to gag." Emily grimaced, trying to distance herself from Chloe.

The redhead began randomly singing at the top of her lungs. Well at least her drunken state is the complete opposite from Beca's.

"Chloe, come here." Beca said and the woman shut up before swaying over to her wife.

"Yes, lovely?" The redhead slurred and Beca rolled her eyes, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Get in the car, weirdo." Beca held the door open for her and helped her in as the teenagers jumped in the back.

When she managed to get Chloe in the car, she walked round to the driver's side and hopped in herself. She clipped Chloe's seat belt in for her before doing her own.

"Mom it's so cold." Emily whined, rubbing her hands together.

"I know, I'll get the heaters on when the car heats up." Beca said sympathetically as she pulled away from the curb.

They had only managed to drive for around 5 minutes before Chloe started acting up. She tried to unclip her seat belt and Beca had to swat her hands away. "Chloe what are you doing?" Beca asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I'm...I'm gonna throw up…" She slurred.

"Not in my car, not in my car, not in my car." She repeated frantically as she pulled over and unclipped Chloe's seat belt for her.

The redhead pushed the car door open and climbed out.

"2 seconds guys." Beca said to the two in the back as she climbed out the car and ran around to the other side

Chloe stood there for a few seconds taking a few deep breaths.

"That's it, just breathe." Beca said, rubbing her wife's back and just as the words slipped out her mouth, Chloe leaned forward and threw up. The brunette gathered her hair in one hand and rubbed her back with the other. "It's your own fault but I won't remind you of that till the morning."

"Why is it-" Chloe was just about to ask something when her stomach heaved again. "-pink?" She finally asked.

Beca had been averting her eyes the entire time but then she took a look. "What the fuck were you drinking?"

"I dunno." The redhead stood up and wiped her mouth.

"You good?" Beca asked and Chloe just nodded before getting back in the car.

"Tell me if you need me to pull over again." Beca said once she got back into her seat.

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke up without Chloe beside her. She was confused for a second but then remembered how drunk her wife was last night.

Making her way to the bathroom to take a shower, she heard just what she had expected to hear as she approached the door. Chloe puking her guts up. "Good morning sunshine." Beca said mockingly as she entered the bathroom.

"Fuck off." The redhead muttered, her voice echoing around the toilet bowl.

"I don't even feel sorry for you." Beca scoffed as she turned the shower on.

"I'm pretty sure I'm dying and you don't even care."

"It's your own fault, babe." Beca chuckled as she began to undress herself.

Chloe began to vomit again before she could say anything.

The brunette hopped into the shower, completely unphased by the fact her wife was throwing up right beside her. They had been together for years, they were used to it. "If you brush your teeth you can share my shower." She offered as Chloe flushed the toilet. "Shit, shit, shit." The brunette had to step out of the water for a moment as it suddenly got really hot from the redhead flushing the toilet. "Pretty sure that was intentional." Beca chuckled and Chloe scowled at her as she pulled her toothbrush out of the holder.

"Why did you let me drink that much?" Chloe asked as she squeezed some toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

"First off, you weren't with me the majority of the night and secondly, you were having so much fun." Beca explained as she began to shampoo her hair.

"Ugh." Was all Chloe said before she started brushing her teeth.

Beca couldn't help but shake her head and smile. She was genuinely happy that Chloe got to enjoy herself last night, it seemed like a first in a long time.

Once the redhead had finished brushing her teeth she got herself undressed and got into the shower with her wife, humming in approval at the warm water coming down on her.

"My head is banging right now." Chloe whined.

"Turn around." Beca put her hands on Chloe's shoulders and spun her around so she had her back to her.

"We don't have any advil left." She continued complaining about her sore head as Beca ran her fingers through her now wet hair.

"When we get out, I'll run out and get some." Beca said as she grabbed the shampoo and put some on her hand.

"You never used to get bad hangovers." Chloe said as Beca began massaging the shampoo into her hair.

"That's because I got too used to drinking…" Beca said quietly in shame.

"No before that. When you first started drinking, even then you'd wake up alright." Chloe explained and Beca shrugged.

"Maybe that's why I've never discovered my limit. Anyway I'm past that, It genuinely doesn't even appeal to me anymore." Beca said genuinely.

"Good, I'm proud of you baby." Chloe smiled even though Beca couldn't see her. She definitely had come along way in these two months and Chloe was overjoyed with her progress. "God you're the only hangover cure I need." The redhead hummed, totally enjoying Beca washing her hair for her.

Beca wrapped one arm around Chloe's abdomen and pulled her into her, placing a kiss on her wet shoulder.

Although sex has always been a major aspect of their relationship, it was intimate moments like these that they also cherished.

* * *

 **Just a lot of sweetness in this chapter :) Anyway let me know your thoughts on a little time jump. See you in the next update guys :)**


	11. Small Bump

**Hellllooo everyone!**

 **Hey this chapter is a little short but I'm thinking of doing a time jump to Emily having her baby but I need your opinions. Should I do it?**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Hold On to Sixteen - Chapter 11: Small Bump**

2 weeks later.

Aubrey woke up at around 12am. She sat up, feeling discomfort between her legs. Furrowing her brow, she reached over to her nightstand and turned her lamp on.

"Shit." She gasped as she threw the covers off her only to notice that she had been bleeding. "Jesse." A lump formed in the blonde's throat as she nudged her fiancé awake. "Jesse." She tried again, her voice cracking.

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Look." Her voice was shaking and Jesse opened his eyes as he sat up.

"What's wrong?" He rubbed his eyes before he took a look and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. "We need to go to the hospital." He rushed out, practically jumping out of bed.

* * *

Chloe was lying in her bed next to her sleeping wife while she watched some random movie on TV. The more pregnant Emily got, the less sleep Chloe seemed to get because she was worried about her daughter. She wanted to be there every second of the day just in case she needed her.

The redhead was absentmindedly running her hand up and down Beca's back underneath her shirt as the said woman slept peacefully, snuggled into the side of her.

Beca's phone made a sound from the nightstand on the brunette's side and Chloe leaned over her wife to grab it. The redhead typed in Beca's pass code and saw that there was a new message. Yes, both women didn't care that their other half used their phone, the didn't have anything to hide from one another. They shared everything, including a bank account, which to be honest, did spark some arguments when they first opened it together but now there is no problem sharing it.

The text was from Jesse so Chloe tapped on it and read it.

[From: Jesse]

Aubrey was bleeding so I'm taking her to the hospital, I'm freaking out! Sorry if I woke you up…

[Sent at: 00:17]

"Babe." Chloe tapped Beca's back, trying to wake her wife.

No answer.

"Beca, baby wake up."

The brunette groaned before opening one eye to her wife. "What is it?" She asked on her cute (yet sexy as fuck) groggy voice.

"Aubrey's been taken into hospital." She said quietly.

Beca sat up, her eyes widening. "What? Why?"

"She was bleeding…"

"Holy shit." Beca shook her head, running her hand down her face. "One of us need to go."

"I'll go." The redhead announced instantly.

"Have you slept at all yet?" Beca asked and Chloe shook her head. "Then I'll go, you stay here with Emily."

"Are you sure? You've just woken up." Chloe asked, rubbing her hand along Beca's thigh under the duvet.

"Yeah, I've slept for a few hours already, don't worry about it." The brunette kissed her wife before climbing out her bed to throw on a pair of jeans and a tshirt before stealing one of Chloe's hoodies.

She slipped on her black Vans before tying her hair up into a messy bun. "Try and get some sleep, I'll call you once I find out what's happening." The brunette leaned over the bed and kissed Chloe again before grabbing her phone.

Unfortunately, both women had a rough idea of what could be wrong.

* * *

Once Beca got to the hospital, she had to find out what room Aubrey was in and make her way there. Opening the door, Beca was met with the scene she really didn't want to see. Aubrey sitting in a hospital bed, crying her heart out while Jesse sat in the chair beside her, trying his best not to cry. Her heart broke for them.

She cleared her throat and the two looked up. "Honey, I'm going to talk to Beca. I'll be back in a second." Jesse said gently, his voice clearly full of tears.

Aubrey nodded slightly as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"I'm so sorry." Beca said as they left the room.

Jesse broke down into tears and wrapped his arms around the woman. "We lost the baby…" He sobbed and Beca tightened her grip around him.

She didn't know what to say so she just held him. Chloe was always better at shit like this.

"Everything will be alright." She eventually said, rubbing his back soothingly.

There hasn't been a lot of times where Jesse has cried this hard in Beca's arms but when it happened, Beca's heart always broke into a million pieces. He was always the one to stay strong for everyone else.

"I don't know what to do for her... " He said quietly, feeling totally helpless. He pulled away from Beca and wiped his eyes.

Aubrey always had complications with fertility, getting pregnant with Zac was a task on its on. Chloe was the opposite, she got pregnant first try when she and Beca wanted to have Emily. That just goes to show that Jesse is perfectly fertile, his fiancée was a different story. Just when they thought everything was looking up, it all went to shit.

"You just need to comfort her. I know it's awful for you, but I guarantee she's feeling ten times worse." Beca said, gently running her hand up and down Jesse's arm. "She's gonna bleed for a while Jess and everytime she does it's gonna kill her inside. You just need to be there for her. I know it's hard and I can't even imagine what you're going through right now but you guys get through everything together."

"Yeah you're right." He wiped his eyes once more and took a deep breath. He had to stay strong for Aubrey.

"Where's Zac?" Beca wondered.

"He was staying at Aubrey's parents' tonight."

Beca nodded. "Look why don't I give you guys a ride home and I'll get Chloe to drive me back up here and I'll drop your car off." She offered.

"I'd really appreciate that Beca, thank you." Jesse hugged the woman again before handing her his car keys.

"No problem. You should go back in and see Bree, I better call Chloe." The short brunette suggested as she pulled her phone out.

Jesse nodded and stepped into the room while Beca called her wife and took a seat on one of the chairs outside the room.

"Hey." Chloe said quietly when she answered the phone.

There was a moment silence between them where Beca ran her hand down her face. "Uh...They lost the baby…" She finally said.

"Oh my god…" Chloe whispered. "How are they?"

"Really torn up as you can imagine. I think they just need to be left alone to get over it, y'know?"

"Yeah." The redhead agreed.

"I'm going to drop them off at their house, Jesse's given me his car keys so would you mind driving me back up here so I can drop his car off at their house? We can do it in the morning." Beca explained.

"We may as well do it right when you get back. I can't sleep at all babe." Chloe said.

"What about Em? I don't like leaving her alone." Looks like Beca was just as worried about her as Chloe.

"I'll write her a note just in case she wakes up."

"Alright, I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too babe. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

When Beca drove Jesse and Aubrey home, the car was silent the entire time. No talking, no radio. Silence. Beca only spoke up when she pulled up at their house. "Listen, if you guys ever need anything just call us." She said on her and Chloe's behalf.

"Thanks." Aubrey said quietly.

"Yeah, thank you Beca."

"Take care of yourselves." Beca said seriously as they climbed out the car. She waited until they got inside before driving off to her own house.

Once Beca and Chloe had finally returned from picking Jesse's car up and dropping it back off, they both flopped down on the couch together, unable to find the energy to drag themselves upstairs to their bed.

* * *

Around an hour later, Emily woke up because she had to pee (the perks of being pregnant) and as she got out of bed she had noticed there was a note on top of her phone. Furrowing her brow, she picked it up and read it over, noticing it was Chloe's hand writing straight away.

'Emily, mom and I have had to go out to the hospital because unfortunately Aubrey has had a miscarriage...We're picking up Jesse's car from the hospital so we shouldn't take long, if you wake up and need us, just call.'

Tears welled up in the teenager's eyes as she ran her hand over her baby bump. She felt so sorry for Jesse and Aubrey. Aubrey had been trying to get pregnant for ages now and then Emily gets knocked up after her second time having sex ever. It just wasn't fair and Emily felt bad.

Although she hated the idea at first, now that she was 4 months pregnant, Emily was beginning to love the idea of having a baby. She had already began her online classes rather than going to school, Benji came by everyday to check up on her and Beca and Chloe had promised to decorate the spare bedroom into the baby's room as soon as they find out the gender. The ultrasound that would tell her that was actually happening in this upcoming week which is all very exciting. This is why Emily can't even imagine how Aubrey is feeling just now, if everything was just taken away from under her feet, she wouldn't know how she'd cope.

The 17 year old wandered downstairs after using the bathroom because she needed a drink of water. When she walked into the livingroom she found her mother's snuggled up on the couch together, sound asleep. She grabbed the blanket that was on the chair and draped it over them. They had done so much for her in the past 4 months and she hasn't thanked them enough for it. She had the best parents. They were her heroes ever since she was born.

* * *

 **Don't hate me, don't hate me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

 **Anyway like I said, let me know if I should do a time jump :)**


	12. Isaac

**Hey guys!**

 **Chapter 12 is here and it is the final chapter! Don't worry though, I'm planning on having a sequel, this part was mostly just about the pregnancy and dealing with it. The sequel will be raising the baby.**

 **Hope you enjoy it guys!**

* * *

 **Hold on to Sixteen - Chapter 12: Isaac**

"Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor asked, a smile spreading across her face.

Emily looked up at Benji and he nodded with a smile, squeezing her hand. "Yes." The girl said as she turned back to the doctor.

"You guys are going to have a little boy." The doctor revealed and tears automatically welled up in Emily's eyes.

"Aw baby, boys aren't that bad." Beca joked, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Shut up Beca." Chloe laughed, playfully elbowing her wife. Yeah the only ones that cane to the ultrasound were Benji, Beca and Chloe. No Jesse. No Aubrey. No one could blame them though, they needed time.

"I can't believe I'm going to have a baby boy." Emily said as she wiped her eyes.

Benji kissed the top of her head. "Me too."

"I still hate you for making me such a young grandma but I'm so proud of you baby girl." Chloe said, leaning down to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Have you planned who you want to be in the delivery room with you?" The doctor wondered, interrupting their conversation.

"Benji and my mom." Emily motioned to Benji and Chloe. They had this discussion not that long ago, she was deciding between Chloe and Beca when the redhead had told her how much of a pain in the ass Beca was when Emily was being born.

* * *

Those plans changed slightly when Emily went into labour 5 months later though. Emily, Benji and Zac were all in the living room when it happened, the adults in the kitchen.

"Oh my god." Emily gasped as her water broke. Her hands flying to her abdomen as she felt a contraction.

Zac shrieked and Benji fainted. Boys are weak ass bitches.

"Mom!" She yelled and all the adults (Beca, Chloe, Jesse and Aubrey) all came through in the flash of lightening. "My water broke."

Beca and Chloe rushed to Emily's side, allowing their daughter to grip onto them. "What the hell happened to him?" Beca asked, pointing at the unconscious boy on the floor.

"The idiot fainted as soon as my water broke." Emily explained through gritted teeth.

"I'll drive him to the hospital when he comes round, you girls just go." Jesse said, getting down on his knees by Benji.

Zac still looked slightly traumatised.

Aubrey replaced Beca's place beside Emily as the shorter woman said she'll drive.

"You got this Em!" Jesse called after her and Emily smiled.

* * *

On the drive there, another contraction hit Emily, causing her to hold Aubrey's hand in a death grip in the back seat. She winced in pain.

"Aubrey…" She said once the pain subsided.

"Yeah?" The blonde asked, pushing the girl's hair out of her face with her free hand.

"I want you to be in there with me." Beca had thought she was gonna have to jump in when she saw Benji on the floor but apparently not.

Aubrey's eyes welled up a little. "Of course." She smiled with a nod. Maybe this is what she needed to get over that last hurdle of grief.

"I also want you to be his godmother." Emily smiled, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Aubrey was lost for words. "Emily...I don't know what to say...Thank you so much." She eventually decided on, she was insanely grateful for the title.

* * *

"Beca would you sit down? You're making me dizzy." Jesse said as he continued to watch the woman pace back and forward.

"My baby is having a baby!" She exclaimed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Beca she won't even be fully dilated yet, just chill okay?" Jesse said softly.

They heard a cry of pain coming from the room and Beca almost burst right in the room before Jesse stopped her.

"Oh my god." Benji had his hands covering his face. Hearing his girlfriend in pain killed him.

"Chloe and Bree can handle this alright?" Jesse reassured the other woman.

* * *

"I want mom as well." Emily sobbed. The contractions were happening closer and closer together and they were getting more intense too.

"Can I bring my wife in too?" Chloe asked one of the nurses.

"Yes, of course." The nurse smiled.

"I'm just gonna get mom, okay?" Chloe said, giving Emily a kiss on the cheek before opening the door. "Babe, she wants you in here too." The redhead said to her wife.

Beca wasted no time, quickly following her wife in the room to find her daughter sitting on the edge of the bed, tears streaming down her face. "Hey, baby. You're doing great already." Beca said softly, kissing her forehead. She began to remember back when Chloe was in labour with Emily. "You can do this, you're just as strong as your mom and she's the strongest woman I know." She whispered into her daughter's ear.

* * *

"After 3 Emily, I need you to give another big push. 1, 2, 3. Push." She was almost there. Beca and Chloe were pretty sure they weren't gonna have a hand anymore after it but they were just glad that their baby girl had almost done it. "He's almost here." The doctor reassured with a smile.

"You're doing so well, Em." Chloe smiled, pushing the girl's hair away from her face.

"I don't think I can do anymore." Emily cried, she was exhausted. Beyond it even.

"Unless you want a baby hanging from your lady business forever you're gonna have to try." Beca joked and Emily gave a small laugh.

"You're an idiot." Emily half smiled up at her brunette mother.

"One last big push Emily and you're done." The doctor said.

"See? You've only got one push to go Em. You can do this." Aubrey reassured.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked the 17 year old and she nodded. "Okay after 3 again. 1, 2, 3!" Emily pushed with every last ounce of energy she had before letting her head fall back on the pillow.

When she heard a baby cry, relief washed over her.

"You did it." A voice said, she wasn't even paying enough attention to realise who's voice it was.

* * *

"Does he have a name yet?" Jesse wondered as he watched Emily hold her little boy in her arms while Benji was sitting on the bed next to her.

Benji and Emily smiled at each other. "Isaac." They said, instantly looking at Chloe. It was Emily's grandfather's name (Chloe's father) but sadly he died from prostate cancer a few years back. "Ever since I knew it was a boy, I wanted to name it after grandpa." She confessed and Chloe smiled, holding back her tears.

Beca wrapped an arm around her wife, giving her a kiss on the cheek. That was a tough time in both women's (and Emily's) lives but they got through it as a family, just like they do with everything else.

"Hey, baby. I want you to meet everyone." Emily whispered to her son and his eyes opened slightly at the sound of his mother's voice. "They're your grandmas. They think they're too young for you to be their grandson." The girl laughed, showing Isaac Beca and Chloe. "Don't call them old, they hate that."

Everyone in the room laughed. Then Emily turned Isaac to see Aubrey. "This is Aubrey. She's your godmother." The blonde smiled at the little boy. She couldn't get over how precious her little godson was.

"This is your uncle Zac, he's pretty awesome." Emily said softly, smiling at Zac.

"Uncle?" He asked in surprised with a huge smile spread across his face.

Emily nodded in conformation. Benji got up off the bed. "I'm gonna go call my parents." He announced, pressing his lips against Emily's before giving his son a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back in a second." He left the room.

"Jesse." Emily motioned for the man to come closer so he stood up and walked to her bedside. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked.

Jesse was a little confused that Emily asked him to hold Isaac first, even before Beca and Chloe but he gently took the boy anyway.

"Isaac this is your grandpa." The 17 year old said and Jesse's head whipped up in surprise, an expression on his face that was very similar to his son's a minute ago. "Jesse although I don't call you 'dad' you've been one for me since the day I was born. My son's already got too many grandmothers to count so it'd mean the world to me if you'd-" She didn't even get a chance to finish before Jesse spoke.

"Of course." He said, rocking his grandson back and forward in his arms. "You're gonna get spoiled, little man. You've got a big family who already love you so much." He said to the little boy, tickling him under his chin.

Looking at her now, it'd be hard to believe that 9 months ago, Emily was terrified. Terrified of having a baby. Terrified of losing Benji and most importantly, terrified of disappointing her mothers.

She had nothing to worry about though. Isaac, Benji, Beca and Chloe all love her. They weren't the perfect family

but it was their family and that's what matters. They had a long journey ahead of them...

* * *

 **I know it was pretty short but I didn't really know what else to write :/ Anyway this part of this story has come to a close and I will start thinking about the sequel so keep your eye out for it!**

 **Some overall thoughts of the story would be awesome :)**


End file.
